Hogwarts Tales, Um Ano Antes
by Isabelle Hatter
Summary: Um ano antes de Harry, Ron e Mione, Hogwarts ainda tinha alguns alunos notáveis. Griffinórios ou Sonserinos, um quarteto recem formado abalaria as estruturas desse colégio, e vai botar a sociedade escolar de pernas para baixo!
1. Um ano antes

_  
**Disclaimer:** A maioria dos personagens citados, incluindo os secundários, vieram da mente perturbada da autora. Qualquer nome ou situação que tenha qualquer coisa a ver com ideias ou personagens da Sra. J.K. Rowling são dela mesmo!  
**N/A:** Alguns nomes de lugares, pessoas, feitiços ou objetos/animais, ou foram tirados dos arquivos da maravilhosa Wikipédia ou da série Harry Potter. Fora isso, não há qualquer tipo de spoiller, até porque a autora ainda não leu o último livro._

**Hogwarts Tales, Um Ano Antes**

Era uma noite relativamente calma, num bairro residencial de Londres. As casas de tijolos, uma ao lado da outra, estavam escuras e silenciosas. Todas as janelas de todos os andares estavam fechadas para manter o interior quente e aconchegante, pesar de ser verão, pois a região não era das mais quentes. Todas, menos uma.

No terceiro e ultimo andar de uma casa, já no fim da rua, uma das janelas se encontrava escancarada e com as cortinas puxadas. Da rua podia ser imperceptível, mas o abajur da mesa de cabeceira estava aceso e projetava uma luz alaranjada sobre o quarto. Ignorando completamente as horas, um rapaz literalmente desmontava seu armário.

-Onde está? Onde raios ela pode estar? Eu vi hoje de manha, não pode ter simplesmente criado pernas e... Ah... Espera, pode sim, mas onde será que eu...

A porta abriu e um pequeno garoto entrou, com um olhar cansado.

-Danny, será que você podia ficar quieto pra eu dormir?Assim a gente vai perder o trem amanha de manha!

O pequenino era uma versão escrita (e com alguns erros propositais) do mais velho. Os dois tinham cabelos preto-acinzentados finos e bagunçados, que cobriam parte dos olhos, castanhos muito claro, chegando próximo do mel.

-Desculpe, Peter, mas eu não consigo achar minha varinha! – Continuou o rapaz desesperado enquanto começava a abrir todas as gavetas da cômoda.

-Aff...Está ali, em cima da mesa de cabeceira. – Apontou o menino, enquanto esfregava os olhos, cansado.

-Ah...é mesmo, obrigada, maninho.

Danniel e Peter Spedler, apesar de parecidos fisicamente, eram bem diferentes. O primeiro tinha acabado de completar quinze anos a poucos dias. Era muito atrapalhado e um pouco...Ah...Sem-noção, na verdade, ele não estava nem ai para nada.

Mas não Peter. Ele completara doze anos a dois meses e estaria indo para Hogwarts pelo segundo ano...Era muito mais atento e preocupado com as coisas...Saiu do quarto bocejando e deixou seu irmão sozinho novamente.

Danniel desfez o sorriso despreocupado e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho, escrito com uma letra impecável que com certeza não era dele, e voltou a fitar a lista que seu melhor amigo, Edward, tinha enviado.

Eles haviam se conhecido no primeiro ano da escola, durante uma aula dupla de feitiços, acabando por se tornarem melhores amigos.Dês de então, como Danniel tinha, como diziam os professores, a cabeça mais que oca, todo ano Edward lhe enviava uma lista de coisas para não esquecer em casa. Como devem ter visto, a varinha era uma delas.

Sorriu, ao que parece, estava tudo no malão. O que não queria dizer muita coisa também, porque organização não era seu forte, mas ao menos estava levando tudo de essencial. Caminhou devagar até a cama e se largou, olhando o céu negro do lado de fora.

Como adorava aquele céu, mas com certeza não visto dali. Não...Hogwarts sim tinha um céu belo...Virou-se na cama e dormiu, com o pensamento que, amanha, àquela hora, estaria olhando para aquele céu tão maravilhoso...Quem sabe, ai então, ele se sentisse realmente completo.

-Danniel, acorda maninho! Anda logo, nós vamos perder o trem desse jeito! – Peter, já vestido e com as malas prontas, sacudia de leve o irmão...Há aparentemente alguns minutos, sem o menor resultado. Hora de medidas drásticas. – DANNIEL, SE EU PERDER O EXPRESSO PRA ESCOLA EU JURO QUE EU ACABO COM A SUA COLEÇÃO DE FEIJÕEZINHOS DE TODOS OS SABORES, ENTÃO TRATA DE ACORDAR, TÁ ESCUTANDO???

-Ah, cala a boca... – Respondeu o irmão, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

-EU TO FALANDO SÉRIO!!!!

-Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi...Eu durmo no trem, mas que coisa, vocês... – Danniel se levantou preguiçosamente e se espreguiçou, diante do olhar reprovador do irmão. – O carro já está ai?

-Ainda não, papai disse que se você não terminar de tomar café quando ele chegar, vamos sem você.

Danny bocejou desinteressado e começou a trocar de roupa, que já tinha deixado separada na noite anterior, enquanto observava da janela os primeiros vizinhos saindo de suas casas. Em cinco minutos, já estava na cozinha de madeira, comendo uma torrada coberta de geléia.

-E então, vai encontrar com o Ed na plataforma? – Perguntou o menor, espiando a pilha de torradas na frente do irmão.

-Nah, ele disse que tinha umas coisas pra arrumar, ou coisa que o valha.

O menino acompanhou mais uma mordida do irmão e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas mudou de idéia e virou o rosto para a janela da cozinha, onde um antiquado carro verde tinha acabado de estacionar, cantando os pneus.

-Vamos indo, já estamos atrasados! – Um homem alto e magro irrompeu na porta da frente, caminhando até os filhos e tirando o prato de torradas da frente do mais velho. Jonathan Spedler era esguio e jovem, mas parecia constantemente abatido; suas vestes, como sempre, estavam sujas de lama na barra e remendadas em vários pontos. Tinha cabelos negros eram compridos e despenteados, passando de seus ombros, e olhos pequenos como avelãs.

-Gmffng. – Murmurou Danniel, com a boca cheia de torrada, tomando o prato das mãos do pai e caminhando para o lado de fora da casa. Enquanto isso, este fazia os malões levitarem poucos centímetros do chão e seguirem até o bruxo de terno verde que aguardava fora do carro com um aceno de varinha.

Era difícil dizer se o motorista tinha uma habilidade sobre humana para dirigir ou se o carro estava simplesmente guiando por si mesmo, tendo em vista que chegaram na estação King's Cross em menos de quinze minutos, sendo que teriam atropelado cinco pessoas, atravessado duas paredes, batido em dezoito carros, destruído sete caixas de correio, arrancado doze postes e perfurado uma cerca viva se tivessem realizado as manobras com um carro normal.

Com as malas devidamente descarregadas e arrumadas em carrinhos, depois de se despedirem do bruxo/motorista, os três se dirigiram para as plataformas. Seis... Sete...Oito... Nove. Caminharam tranqüilamente por entre os arcos das plataformas. A essa altura do campeonato, Danniel já tinha terminado as torradas e mantinha uma discussão acalorada com o irmão a respeito da importância de esportes não mágicos para os trouxas (Peter simplesmente se recusava a aceitar a coerência de homens correndo atrás de uma bola, quanto mais da idéia de ter de enfia-la num gol). Encostaram-se displicentemente no arco entre as plataformas nove e dez e deslizaram para dentro da plataforma, atravessando a parede sólida.

-Eles simplesmente acham que é divertido! Qual o problema niss...EI! ED!!!

Danniel ergueu um dos braços, quando um rapaz louro saiu de dentro do trem, absorto lendo um pergaminho. O rapaz ergueu os olhos de súbito e acenou de volta, obviamente pego de surpresa, e se aproximou do grupo.

-Já com suas vestes? – Perguntou Danniel, olhando para o uniforme preto impecável do amigo. Ed tinha cabelos louros brilhantes e lisos, impecavelmente penteados, e olhos violáceos angulosos. O rapaz cumprimentou o pai do amigo e sorriu para Peter, antes de virar-se para Danniel. Pra quem o visse, ia achar que Edward era a pessoa mais séria de Londres, mas não se enganem, com o estimulo certo...Ele é o pesadelo de qualquer professor.

-Monitor, lembra? – Respondeu o rapaz, apontando para o próprio peito, onde um distintivo reluzente com um grande M estava preso.

-Ah...É, eu acho que você falou alguma coisa a respeito na ultima carta... – Danniel murmurou em meio a um bocejo.

-Você passou a noite toda acordado, de novo? – Observou Edward, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em desaprovação. Ao ver o gesto despreocupado do amigo com a mão, suspirou resignado. – As férias já acabaram, sabia?

-Eu reponho na viagem, se você agora é monitor, vai ter que ficar em outro vagão, não é?

Ed ainda chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas não pensou em nenhuma replica ao comentário e fechou-a de novo. Como se desse à discussão por encerrada, Peter empurrou o carrinho com a bagagem em direção a um dos vagões, descarregando com ajuda do pai, enquanto Danniel e Edward os acompanhavam um pouco atrás, provavelmente comentando a nova posição do louro.

-Falando sério, eu não sou muito melhor que você...

-Isso tudo é uma questão de pose, Ed. Você sabe que fingir de bonzinho é um quesito em que você me deixa para trás. – Dizia o moreno, sorrindo enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo, como se o consolasse.

-Pode ser... – Respondeu o outro, erguendo uma sobrancelha, incerto. – Mas isso deveria complicar um pouco as coisas, sabe, toda aquela historia da sala comunal...

-Só se você me delatar.

-Mas essa vai ser minha função!!!

-Então me delate, ora. – Danniel colocou os braços por trás da cabeça, despreocupadamente. – Vai ser até melhor, é só ter um papo com Dumbledore pra resolver a situação. Se bem que eu duvido que ele não saiba.

-Mesmo assim, se o fato de você entrar na sala comunal da Griffinoria se tornar publico, não vai ter muita coisa que o diretor possa fazer...

-Já disse que só vai acontecer se você me delatar. – Concluiu Danniel, visivelmente perturbado, parando ao lado do irmão na porta do vagão. Edward ficou quieto, tinha desistido de insistir.

-Muito bem então, vamos as recomendações... – Disse o Sr. Spedler, chamando a atenção dos garotos. - ...apesar de eu não achar que vai servir de alguma coisa. Dan, eu não quero receber outra carta do diretor logo na primeira semana de aulas, faça o favor de esperar antes de explodir algum banheiro, sim? E você Peter, não preciso de relatórios semanais sobre o seu desempenho escolar; fico feliz com suas cartas, mas é ridículo escrever para relatar cada conquista acadêmica.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça e receberam um abraço de despedida do homem, antes de subirem no trem e rumarem para o fim do vagão. Peter se separou dos dois na metade do caminho, por ter encontrado um menino de cabelos cor cobre na metade do caminho, e se dirigiu para a cabine do colega. Já Ed e Dan seguiram até a ultima cabine, a que ocupavam por habito há cinco anos. Danniel colocou sua mala de mão no bagageiro e se virou, fingindo um sobressalto ao se virar para Ed.

-Você ainda está aqui? Vamos, vá receber suas instruções que eu vou botar o sono em dia. – Disse ele, arrumando seu casaco próximo a janela para servir de travesseiro. Danniel não deu nem tempo do amigo falar; quando Ed percebeu, já estava no corredor, ouvindo a porta ser trancada atrás de si. Ainda chegou a amarrar a cara, mas de certa forma, obedeceu e saiu andando pelo corredor.

**Espacinho da Autora!!!**

**Oi pessoal! Aqui quem fala é a autora!!! E esse é o meu espaço pra quando eu precisar dar algum comunicado aos leitores!**

**Bom, primeiro eu queria agradescer por estarem lendo a minha fic. Comentários e sugestões são bem aceitos.**

**Segundo, gostaria de pedir desculpas por qualquer erro de português ou coisa assim, meu revistor tá maluco e eu vou consertar depois.**

**Bem, é isso, obrigado mais uma vez e deixem reviews!!!**


	2. Estrondo e luz

Danniel trancou a porta da cabine em meio a um bocejo e se dirigiu para a janela. Fechou a cortina com um puxão, deixando apenas um pequeno facho de luz tremeluzente na parede a sua frente. Sentou-se e se acomodou, sentindo o sono invadir seu corpo e os olhos se fecharem antes que pudesse bocejar a segunda vez... Em segundos, dormia a sono solto.

Para ele, a sensação era de que não havia se passado nem uma hora quando acordou. Alguma coisa não estava certa; ainda tinha sono, então, porque estava acordado? Em segundos entendeu o por que, quando passos apressados reboaram do lado de fora. Pequenas batidas na porta.

-Tem alguém ai? – Uma voz perguntou do lado de fora. Danniel decidiu ignorar, se não houvesse resposta, talvez fosse embora. Quem quer que fosse, tentou abrir a porta. Trancada, é claro, veio seguida de outra batida, desta vez mais forte.

-Tem alguém ai dentro?

Nada, dessa vez, foram mais murros que batidas. Dan, mesmo assim, ignorou, e apenas cobriu os ouvidos com seu casaco. Silencio...E então...

-ALOHOMORA!

A porta abriu num baque tão violento que Danniel chegou a saltar de susto, cobrindo os olhos logo depois, da claridade que vinha do corredor.

-Não está aqui... Oh, droga, onde mais posso verificar...?

-Será que dava pra fechar essa maldita porta?

-Quê?

O garoto conseguiu espiar entre os dedos, e apesar da luz ainda machucar seus olhos, foi capaz de identificar a silhueta de uma menina contra o batente da porta. Certamente, a responsável pela invasão, pois tinha a varinha na mão direita, e olhava para ele surpresa.

-Ah, desculpe, não sabia que estava dormindo, mas se tivesse atendido a porta...

-O que você quer? – Perguntou o menino mal-humorado.

-Estou procurando por Edward Flatterhat. – Respondeu a menina, consultando um pergaminho.

-No vagão dos monitores. – Danniel respondeu, cobrindo a cabeça com o casaco e se preparando para voltar a dormir. A menina agradeceu e saiu fechando a porta. Ele fechou os olhos, esperando voltar a dormir, ficou assim por uns cinco minutos, até desistir, o susto da porta arrombada o tinha despertado completamente. Levantou-se xingando e abriu as cortinas.

Já era noite, isso ele já sabia, devido à inundação de claridade do corredor há poucos minutos, o que significava que as luzes já estavam acesas. Quase não se via nada do lado de fora da janela, o que só podia significar que estavam chegando.

Danniel trocou suas roupas normais pelas vestes da escola, e estava terminando de se calçar quando Edward apareceu na porta, ofegante.

-Uma garota veio te procurar. – Informou Dan, ficando em pé e agarrando sua mala.

-Eu sei... – Respondeu o amigo, recuperando o fôlego. – Uns desencontros... Mas já estamos chegando...

-Ótimo, com essa de dormir, não comi nada. – Murmurou Danniel, se espreguiçando, quando percebeu o cansaço do outro. – Andou correndo?

-Já disse, tivemos uns desencontros...Maldita coruja.

-Vou ignorar que é melhor, certo?

Edward ergueu o rosto, ainda curvado de cansaço, enquanto Danniel se sentava novamente, fazendo um gesto para que ele continuasse.

-Algum engraçadinho achou que seria muito divertido trocar bilhetes a distancia usando uma coruja. – explicou o louro, sentando-se de frente para o amigo. – Sabe, para colegas no trem, quando conseguimos pega-la, já estava com as penas todas reviradas.

-E quem foi?

Dan estava, obviamente, se esforçando para não rir; a idéia da coruja lhe pareceu o tipo de coisa que eles próprios fariam alguns anos antes.

-...os gêmeos Wesley. Você sabe, os novos, irmãos do Gui e do Carlinhos.

-Ahhh...Eles bem disseram que esses eram impossíveis...Irmãos do Percy também não? Eu me pergunto quantos irmãos Wesley existem.

-Ainda faltam dois, um menino e uma menina caçula. – Respondeu Edward, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. – Mas eu vou te contar, esses gêmeos vão ser páreo duro, até pra você.

Danniel riu, olhando pela janela e vendo, com um olhar saudoso, o grande castelo se aproximar. Uma névoa fina cobria o chão e o luar brilhava, dando a escola um ar ainda mais misterioso do que o normal.

-Vamos, o trem já vai parar, se ficarmos aqui, vamos ser deixados para trás.

-Tá...Escuta, Ed...

Danniel parou no arco da porta, exatamente onde a menina procurando por Ed tinha estado, e olhava com uma expressão séria e dura para o amigo.

-O que foi?

-Ah...É só...Não me delata, tá? – Pediu o moreno. Ed chegou a pensar que se passava de uma brincadeira, mas mudou de opinião ao ver que a expressão de Dan não se abalara.

-Claro que não, mas tem uma coisa.

Voltaram a andar pelo corredor do vagão, juntando-se aos outros estudantes que se preparavam para desembarcar, enquanto o trem perdia gradualmente a velocidade.

-O que? Vai fazer chantagem agora?

-Não seja tonto! Mas eu não sou o único monitor lembra? Minha parceira da Griffinoria pode não ser tão compreensiva.

-Hum...Parceira, é? – Debochou Dan, cutucando Ed nas costelas e fazendo-o fechar a cara. – Tudo bem então, quem é ela?

-Não sei – Respondeu, arrumando suas vestes. – Ela não apareceu no vagão; um péssimo começo, se quer saber.

-Mas se não souber quem é o inimigo, como poderei eu me defender??? – Danniel fez uma pose dramática, resultando em risadinhas vindas de um grupinho de meninas do primeiro ano.

-Vai acabar descobrindo, cedo ou tarde. – Respondeu Edward, rindo da encenação e fazendo as meninas pararem imediatamente, para depois rir mais ainda. – Mas você poderia, por favor, parar com isso? Sabe que é extremamente irritante...Todas as risadinhas e gritinhos.

-Eu não faço nada, quem grita são elas.

-Você faz de propósito. – Frisou o monitor, fechando a cara quando as meninas explodiram em risadinhas ao serem indicadas.

Danniel deu ombros, saindo para a noite estrelada na pequena plataforma de Hogsmeade. Respirou fundo o ar da noite e se virou para o colega, que o encarava com uma expressão divertida.

-Você parece um perdigueiro fazendo isso sabia?

-Um o quê? – Perguntou o moreno, fingido-se de ofendido.

-É um tipo de cachorro. – Os dois entraram em uma das carruagens puxadas por cavalos invisíveis, junto com uma segundanista loira, aparentemente muito interessada no teto.

Ed pareceu achar realmente graça no ímpeto da menina para encontra-lo, o que inclua o fato de ela ter arrombado a porta da cabine, mas realmente não fazia idéia do porque dela o estar procurando. A viagem cheia de solavancos transcorreu sem transtornos, tirando, talvez, o fato que na hora da pobre menina desembarcar, a carruagem tenha se mexido e feito ela cair bem em cima dos dois. Ao chegarem nas grandes portas de carvalho do castelo, Dan suspirou.

-É agora que fica chato. – Murmurou.

-Por que não fala com Snape sobre isso?

-Tá maluco? Não mesmo, só ia piorar as coisas! – Exclamou Danniel, atravessando o grande portal.

-Mesmo assim, algum dia você vai se machucar de verdade, e ai é que eu quero ver como vai se virar.

O outro deu ombros e entrou no salão principal. Lá estavam, as quatro mesas longas e já coalhadas de estudantes, e no outro extremo do salão, o grande caldeirão, onde Alvo Dumbledore estudava todo o ambiente, com um perceptível brilho de satisfação nos olhos. Edward olhou para o amigo, com um olhar solidário.

Este simplesmente deu um sorriso amarelo e se dirigiu para uma mesa, no outro extremo do salão. Já sentia os olhares sobre si. Sabia que o tormento logo ia começar. Vaias, urros, provocações, e finalmente, a repulsa... Mas tudo bem, estava acostumado. Enquanto o amigo se dirigia para a mesa da Griffinoria, onde era esperado, ele caminhava para a sua sina.

Ah...Como é difícil ser um Sonserino solitário.


	3. Inimigos, se cumprimentem

A noite se seguiu dessa forma. Parecia tudo perfeito para os outros estudantes, o breve discurso de Dumbledore, apresentando a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, senhorita Elizabeth Wilcock; a comida farta surgindo magicamente sob seus olhos, as deliciosas sobremesas...No entanto, não era tão perfeito assim.

Danniel comeu em silencio, ignorando os colegas ao redor, e saiu para a sala comunal da Sonserina no momento em que os primeiros estudantes começaram a se levantar. Chegou a acenar para o irmão e o amigo, antes de descer para as frias masmorras embaixo do castelo.

-Serpensortia. – Disse ele sem emoção, passando pela passagem secreta escondida na parede. Atravessou a sala sem sequer olhar para os lados e entrou no dormitório. Nenhum dos colegas tinha chegado até agora. Pensou em ir direto para cama, mas por instinto, tirou a varinha do malão ao lado e a ergueu até a altura dos olhos, murmurando um feitiço para conjurar uma proteção invisível. Era sua garantia de um sono tranqüilo. Trocou de roupa e se enfiou entre os lençóis. Danniel ainda demorou a dormir, mas ficou com os olhos fechados o tempo todo.

-Minha nossa, você parece mesmo péssimo!

Esse foi o comentário de Peter pela manha, ao ver a expressão cansada do irmão. Já estava acostumado, mas mesmo assim, sentia pena.

-Cadê o Ed? – Perguntou o mais velho, sentando-se ao lado do irmão na mesa da Griffinoria e enchendo um prato de mingau, emburrado.

-Ainda não apareceu, estava falando qualquer coisa com a outra monitora.

-É mesmo? – Danniel parecia estranhamente desinteressado. – E como ela era?

-Ah...Ela era... – Resmungou Peter, encarando seu prato de ovos mexidos, como se tentasse se lembrar. – Ah, eu não sei, era bonita.

-Isso com certeza exclui muitas garotas. – Respondeu Dan com uma careta mal-educada, quando duas sonserinas que mais pareciam trasgos passaram por ele com uma expressão debochada. – Mas se for bonita vai ser melhor, tenho que convence-la a me deixar ficar com vocês.

-Você ainda vai se dar mal com essa de comer com os griffinorios, mano. Não dá pra fugir dos sonserinos sendo da mesma sala comunal.

-Isso eu resolvo depois. – Depois de acrescentar varias colheres de caramelo ao mingau, Danniel começou a comer vorazmente.

-Sabia que isso é muito nojento da sua parte, Danniel?

Ele se virou, limpando um fio de mingau do queixo, para dar de cara com Ed e uma menina que ele nunca havia visto antes.

-Desculpe, não sabia que teríamos companhia hoje. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo sarcástico.

-Aff...Tudo bem, esqueça, Dan, essa é Melaney MacDenn, minha parceira de monitoria. – Disse Edward, indicando a garota com a mão. – Melaney, esse é o meu amigo, Danniel Spedler.

A menina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa, e sorriu incerta. Melaney tinha longos cabelos de um negro azulado, presos numa trança frouxa, que deixava pequenas mechas escaparem e emoldurarem seu rosto. Seus olhos eram verde-água, grandes e brilhantes, contrastando com a pele clara.

-Acho que já nos conhecemos, Edward.

Foi como se Danniel recebesse uma forte luz sobre si novamente, ouvindo aquela voz, foi quase como voltar algumas horas no tempo, para a cabine escura.

-Ora, se não é a jovem arrombadora de portas! – Exclamou ele, ainda surpreso.

-Melaney, por favor. – Respondeu, com um olhar contrafeito. – Edward...

-Ed, por favor.

-Como!?

-Ed, é como me chamam. –Edward explicou rapidamente, ao ver um brilho divertido e sádico nos olhos de ambos com o comentário de Danniel. O clima começava a ficar tenso, como os olhares que os dois trocavam.

-Pois bem, o Ed me contou que você tem o habito de freqüentar a nossa sala comunal, Danniel. Ou seria Danny? – Insinuou a menina, sem desviar os olhos.

-Danniel, pra você. – Respondeu o outro, mantendo o sorriso cínico.

-Mesmo assim, você é um sonserino, estou certa, Danny? – Melaney ignorou o comentário, deixando transparecer seu descaso.

-Você parece ser bem informada, senhorita MacDenn. – Danniel se levantara vagarosamente. Era mais alto que Melaney, mas ela não pareceu tomar conhecimento.

-De fato, e sei que isso não é permitido pelo regulamento.

-O regulamento não diz que alunos de outras casas não podem freqüentar as casas dos amigos.

-O regulamento diz que os alunos devem freqüentar a sala comunal da casa a qual pertencem, e alem disso... – A menina não sorria mais, apenas encarava o outro. – Se fosse assim, para que as senhas?

-Para alunos que não tem amigos na casa não possam entrar.

-Isso é discriminatório.

-Mas faz sentido não faz?

Peter e Edward apenas assistiam, Peter, surpreso, tinha esquecido a colher no ar, e Edward parecia indeciso se interferia entre os dois antes que a situação ficasse séria e Dan botasse tudo a perder ou se apenas observava o desenrolar da discussão sem se envolver (mais para o seu próprio bem).

-Pretende mesmo me convencer a deixa-lo freqüentar a torre da Griffinoria com um discurso desses, Senhor Spedler?

-Não preciso da sua permissão para isso, na verdade, só estou tendo essa conversa por que o Ed fez questão de nos apresentar.

Edward prendeu a respiração. Acabara de ver uma centelha perigosa nos olhos dos dois; lembraram-se de por que estavam ali.

-Muito bem então. - Respondeu a jovem, se virando para Edward contrariada. - Eu não faço idéia do porque essa...Cobra é tão popular entre os nossos, mas você deve saber o que eu acho disso tudo!

-Não, por favor, conte-nos, sua opinião é incrivelmente importante! - Disse Dan, sarcástico, segurando um dos ombros de Melaney.

-Agora escute aqui você! - A menina afastou a mão dele com violência e ergueu o dedo a poucos centímetros do rosto de Danniel.- Não toque em mim! Nem um dedinho viperino, está me entendendo? Eu não tolero pessoas como você, e não estou disposta a ter que te agüentar mais do que esses minutos detestáveis!

-Pessoas como eu, você diz. - Respondeu Danniel, abaixando a mão dela com um olhar frio. - Pois então que tipo de pessoa eu sou?

Melaney pareceu hesitar.Respirou fundo uma; duas vezes, e voltou a olhar para Danniel, parecendo mais controlada.

-Escute...Não quero ofender ninguém, mas tendo em vista que a Sonserina, casa a qual você pertence, não tem um histórico de grande amizade com a Griffinoria, não sei se seria confiável continuar com isso.

-Sabia que eu freqüentava a sala comunal antes?

-Ah...Sabia, mas as pessoas pareciam gostar de você então eu achei que não seria justo prestar...

-E por que só decidiu mudar de opinião agora?

Os olhares duros tinham se desfeito. Agora eram, no máximo, desconfiados. Danniel e Melaney tinham esquecido a mão da menina, ainda segurada por ele.De certa forma, finalmente era uma conversa, e não uma discussão.

-Não mudei de opinião, mas agora ela tem algum valor!

-Quer dizer que já não gostava de mim antes.

-Pare de distorcer o que eu digo!

-Ah... Será que eu posso interromper? - Era Peter, que finalmente largara a colher de mingau e erguia a mão timidamente. - Por que vocês não fazem um teste?

-Um teste? - Perguntaram Dan e Melaney em uníssono, parecendo curiosos.

-Que tipo de teste, Peter? - Desta vez tinha sido Ed que perguntara, encarando o menor.

-Bom... Deixem o Dan ficar na sala comunal por uns dias, pra ver o que acontece. Se der tudo certo e ele não atrapalhar ninguém...

Dan e Ed trocaram olhares antes de se voltarem para a menina, como quem pede uma opinião.

-Certo...Mas eu vou julgar se ele está atrapalhando ou não. E se alguém reclamar da sua presença, vai ser um ponto a menos para você.

-Ninguém vai reclamar, tirando os meus "amigos" sonserinos.

-Eu sei me fazer de surda quando quero, você deve ter reparado.

Danniel sorriu satisfeito e soltou a mão dela, estendendo a sua logo depois.

-Temos um trato, então?

A menina estudou a mão que lhe era oferecida por alguns segundos, antes de aperta-la com um sorriso difícil de interpretar.

-Com certeza que temos.

E saiu, depois de afagar a cabeça de Peter e dar um "Até mais" para Ed.

-Foi melhor do que eu esperava. – Comentou Dan, subindo a escada de mármore para a sala de Transfiguração. – Quer dizer, é só fazer o que eu sempre faço, não?

-Na verdade, explodir fogos de artifício no meio da sala comunal pode atrapalhar algumas pessoas.

-Isso foi ano passado, ia ficar batido se eu fizesse de novo, Ed. Alem disso, sapos vivos são muito melhores!

Ed deu ombros e entrou na sala. Não havia muito que fazer a respeito da atitude do amigo; só quando levasse uma prensa da monitoria é que iria aprender, então, por que não deixar o trabalho para sua parceira? Agora, vamos tentar transformar esses pintinhos em ovos!


	4. Mensagens

-Ela vai ficar fazendo isso até quando?

-E você acha que eu sei? Até você sair da linha, aposto!

Danniel e Ed sussurravam por trás dos deveres de casa, enquanto espiavam disfarçadamente a monitora sentada poucos metros à frente, que folheava vagarosamente um grande livro de feitiços. Estava sendo assim a mais de uma semana; toda vez que ele aparecia na sala comunal (normalmente à noite, ou no período entre as aulas), magicamente, Melaney estava por perto. E magicamente, ela dava um jeito de ficar de olho no sonserino, mas não trocavam palavras que não fossem "Boa noite" ou "Pode me passar aquele livro?".

Na verdade, Dan esperava que fosse mais fácil. Quer dizer, até a mulher gorda já estava acostumada com sua presença, e a diretora da casa, Professora Minerva, se fazia de cega com relação a ele há anos! Então pra que isso agora?

-Não vai acontecer. Passe aquele pergaminho em branco.

Rabiscou alguma coisa rapidamente no papel e dobrou-o, em forma de aviãozinho. Melaney ergueu os olhos para verificar o que ele estava fazendo, mas o rapaz apenas deu um sorriso maroto para ela e deu um toque de varinha no papel, lançando-o para o dado contrario a ela.

-O que você fez, Dan? – Perguntou Ed, com uma expressão desconfiada.

-Nada de mais. – Respondeu, puxando seu pergaminho com o dever de feitiços mais para perto mas, mesmo assim, observando a menina baixar os olhos por cima da borda do pergaminho. No momento em que Ed voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho, o aviãozinho descreveu uma curva graciosa pela sala, indo pousar bem no colo da monitora.

Melaney ainda chegou a olhar para Danniel, com um olhar intrigado, mas ele já tinha baixado os olhos. Abriu o pergaminho e leu a seguinte mensagem:

**_Senhorita MacDenn,_**

**_Por quanto tempo à senhorita pretende perseguir a mim durante a minha estadia nessa sala comunal? Longe de ser uma reclamação, sua presença é extremamente bem vinda, mas acredito que a senhorita tenha coisas muito mais satisfatórias a fazer do que vigiar a conduta de uma pessoa como eu. Sugiro, então, que as faça e não se incomode com minha presença._**

**_Apenas um conselho._**

**_Danny_**

Ele reprimiu uma risadinha, ao ver, por cima do pergaminho, os olhos dela se estreitarem e mesmo assim, ela sorriu da originalidade. Rapidamente ergueu os olhos, pegando Danniel no ato. Não desviou os olhos, enquanto observava ela pegar um pergaminho limpo e escrever alguma coisa apoiada no livro. Fez o mesmo que ele, a dobradura e o feitiço, para jogar o aviãozinho diretamente nele.

Ed ergueu os olhos quando o objeto pousou no braço da poltrona, olhou para Melaney, e depois diretamente para Danniel, que apenas deu ombros, pegando o bilhete. O monitor balançou a cabeça, enquanto colocando um livro de volta na mesinha a sua frente e pegando outro, com o dobro do tamanho do anterior.

O bilhete da menina dizia o seguinte, numa caligrafia floreada.

**_Senhor Spedler,_**

**_Agradeço a consideração, Danny, no entanto, não pretendo deixar minha vigília. De fato, possuo coisas, talvez mais prazerosas, a serem feitas, mas, por se tratarem de assuntos pessoais, não posso coloca-los à frente do meu dever de monitora. Sendo assim, enquanto estiver dentro de uma área sob os meus cuidados, ficarei aqui para garantir, tanto a sua integridade como a das pessoas a sua volta._**

**_Algum problema nisso?_**

**_Melaney MacDenn_**

Melaney sorria de uma forma quase provocante, enrolando uma pequena mecha de cabelo entre os dedos. Ela não estava mais olhando para ele, mas Dan sabia o porque daquilo tudo. Dobrou a resposta e escreveu em outro pedaço de pergaminho.

**_Senhorita Melaney,_**

**_Problema nenhum, tirando o fato que já passaram das dez, o que quer dizer que não posso sair, por ser contra o regulamento andar pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher. Agora, Mel, poderia por favor parar de enrolar o cabelo assim? Dá arrepios._**

**_Seja um doce como o seu apelido e faça isso pra mim._**

**_Danny_**

-Que raios vocês tanto escrevem ai? – Comentou Ed, quando a resposta pousou pela segunda vez.

-Nada de mais. – Danniel deu uma piscadela e abriu o pergaminho, onde a letra da menina havia perdido alguns dos floreios.

**_Danny,_**

**_Realmente, já passa do toque de recolher, no entanto, nós, monitores temos permissão para fazer ronda pelo castelo mesmo depois do horário. Sendo assim, acredito que o Ed ficaria feliz em leva-lo de volta as masmorras, por isso, pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva, ouviu?_**

**_Que quer dizer com arrepios?_**

**_Mel_**

Danniel demorou mais tempo que antes para responder a essa. Assim que terminou de ler o pergaminho, passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto o dobrava para coloca-lo dentro da mochila, como o outro. Mel estranhou a demora, e às vezes espiava por cima da borda do livro, mas só via ele escrevendo e depois rabiscando. A monitora chegou ate a fazer sinais para Edward, na tentativa de saber que raios ele tanto escrevia, mas antes que Ed pudesse responder, a resposta chegou.

**_Muito bem então, estou indo, não preciso de companhia. Quanto aos arrepios, deve ser por causa da janela. Mas não se preocupe, eu volto ainda hoje, ou acha mesmo que eu vou voltar para aquelas masmorras?_**

**_Boa noite Mel._**

Antes que ela percebesse, ele já tinha guardado todo o seu material e passava por ela, dizendo simplesmente "Até a volta".


	5. Pagamento de Contas

-Qual o problema dele? – Perguntou Melaney, sentando-se na poltrona ocupada alguns segundos antes por Danniel.

-Como eu vou saber? Vocês que ficaram ai de bilhetinhos, não eu. – Respondeu Ed, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Tá, mas sabe pelo menos o que ele quer dizer com isso? – Ela estendeu o ultimo bilhete para o colega. Ele o pegou e leu cuidadosamente, franzindo a testa a cada palavra, até finalmente se voltar para ela.

-Mel?

-Não essa parte! A outra!!! – Disse ela, ficando ligeiramente rubra.

-Ao que parece, ou ele te convidou para dar uma volta ou você o enxotou, uma delas. – Edward respondeu, devolvendo o bilhete. – Mas aqui diz que ele volta, então no mínimo foi pegar um pijama ou passear pelo castelo.

-Há essa hora??? Não é permitido!

-Como se isso fizesse diferença.

Ela ficou encarando o fogo por um instante, até abaixar o pergaminho dele com um olhar preocupado.

-Ah...Edward...Acha que eu peguei muito pesado esses dias?

-Hum? – Ele a estudou por alguns segundos, até responder, desviando os olhos para as janelas fechadas. – Não esses dias...Mas no café da manha semana passada... Dava pra ver as faíscas saltando dos olhos de vocês.

-E...Acha que ele volta mesmo?

Ed sorriu, olhando de volta para ela e lembrando do detalhe da janela no bilhete.

-Calma, você ai, ele sempre volta. Mas eu não aconselho a você esperar, que ele só deve voltar depois da meia noite.

-Eu não ia esperar, mas seria pedir demais para você verificar se ele voltou mesmo amanha? No mínimo vai se encrencar com o Filch por estar nos corredores há essa hora. – Melaney já estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório das meninas, nem ouviu Ed responder.

-Eu não contaria com isso.

Danniel caminhava despreocupadamente pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Assoviava, com as mãos nos bolsos, como se estivesse passeando no parque. Claro que não era bem assim, mas pelo menos era mais calmo que um parque.

Direita, esquerda, em frente, esquerda de novo; Dan só movia os olhos para os quadros ocasionalmente, para mudar bruscamente de direção em seguida. Às vezes, entrava numa tapeçaria ou atravessava alguma parede falsa, mas foi bem tranqüilo, até ouvir aqueles passos.

Café da manha, cena pacata. Alunos sentados, comendo suas torradas e conversando antes do inicio das aulas. Lá estava o Ed, lendo o Profeta Diário por cima da sua tigela de cereal. E perto dele, o Peter estava terminando de comer seu peixe defumado, enquanto conversava com seus colegas. Mais para a ponta, Melaney conversava animadamente com uma amiga de cabelos ruivos, enquanto ambas comiam uma pilha de torradas com geléia de amora. E o Danniel... Perai, cadê o Danniel???

Vamos ver, mesa da Sonserina... Meninas fúteis, grupinhos de gente mal encarada, trasgos devorando comida sem um pingo de educação, grupinhos de gente com expressão afetada, garotas que parecem garotos... Positivo, nada de Danniel. Eu repito, NADA DE DANNIEL!!!

Tudo bem; vamos ver...Ed levanta da mesa, dobrando o jornal e se dirigindo para a ponta da mesa, onde Melaney tentava, em vão, comer sua torrada sem que esta esmigalhasse.

-Ah...Melaney?

-Hum? - A menina ergueu os olhos da torrada, aparentemente de bom humor. - Ah, bom dia Ed!

-Err...Bom dia...Escuta...

-Minha nossa, que grosseria, deixe-me ver...Ah... Clara, esse é o Edward, sabe, meu parceiro de monitoria. - Disse Mel, se virando para a amiga. - Ed, essa é a Clarisse.

-Prazer. - A menina ruiva cumprimentou, sorrindo. Seus cabelos eram curtos, e poderiam ser channel, se não fossem não espalhados nas pontas. Ela tinha olhos de azul piscina e a pele mais clara que a de Mel, com algumas sardas. Parecia uma adorável bonequinha escocesa.

-...Oi... Melaney... Sabe, é que...

-Sim?

-Sabe o Dan?

-Sei.

-E aquela historia dele voltar?

-Sei.

-Pois é, é que ele...

-Ele voltou?

-Voltou.

-Então, qual é o problema?

-Acontece que aconteceram algumas coisas...

-Ah... Do que é que vocês estão falando?

Ambos se viraram para encarar Clarisse. Pobrezinha, estava olhando de Melaney para Edward e de volta para Mel dês de o inicio do dialogo, sem entender uma palavra.

-Perai Clara, deixa o Ed falar que eu te explico. Ele voltou para a sala comunal?

-Voltou.

-E ficou lá? Quero dizer, dormiu lá e todo o resto?

-Dormiu. Numa das poltronas, como sempre.

-Eu não o vi de manha.

-Por que ele foi para a ala hospitalar assim que o sol raiou.

-Ala hospitalar???

-É.

-Pra que?

-É exatamente o que eu estou tentando dizer, eu não sei!!!

-Como assim, você não sabe???

-Ele deixou um bilhete na minha mochila, eu não o vi dês de que ele saiu da sala comunal ontem!

-Mas então, como você sabe que ele voltou mesmo???

-Alem do bilhete?

-Se for assim, onde ele está agora???

-Ainda lá, eu acho.

-E o que vai acontecer agora?

-Não sei, depende se ele aparecer na aula...

Mel levantou num salto, fazendo Ed e Clarisse também darem um salto, só de susto, e pegou o prato, com ainda meia pilha de torradas (quero dizer, umas três ou quatro).

-Vamos, vocês dois, venham comigo! - Disse ela, puxando Ed pelo pulso e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para Clara.

-Ir pra onde? - Perguntou a menina, ainda chocada com o desenrolar dos fatos.

-Pra ala hospitalar, oras! Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver que aquele sonserino vai matar aula logo na segunda semana de aula!

- "Matar" aula é um termo forte...

-Já pensou que ele pode mesmo ter sofrido um acidente?

Ed e Mel olharam para ela com uma cara de "até parece" enquanto subiam as escadas de mármore até a ala hospitalar, que a fez erguer a sobrancelha, respondendo aos olhares com um: - Sua confiança nele me comove.

-Você não conhece o Dan, claro que ia confiar nele. - Disse Ed, puxando Clara pelo pulso para evitar que ela enterrasse o pé no degrau falso que sempre sumia.

-Isso ai, eu não confiaria nem uma pena velha a ele. - Completou Melaney, ainda segurando o pulso do colega com firmeza. Era realmente engraçado vê-los subindo a escada segurando o pulso um do outro, mas não estavam realmente prestando atenção a essa altura.

-Ah...Tá, eu acho que não é pra tanto, Melaney, mas ele com certeza não sabe lidar com responsabilidade.

-Fala sério, Ed! Pessoas como o Danny são do tipo que esqueceriam de fazer as malas se ninguém mandasse uma lista do que colocar nela!

Ed ainda chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas ao invés disso, eles ouviram Clara perguntar, num tom malicioso.

- "Danny"?

-Cala a boca que eu explico depois!

Pronto, lá estavam, na porta da ala hospitalar. Teriam se aproximado da porta para ouvir se tinha alguém lá dentro, mas nem precisaram. Com certeza o andar inteiro escutou.

-POR MERLIN, FIQUE QUIETO!

Antes que as meninas pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Ed já tinha aberto a porta. Lá estava o Danniel, sentado numa cadeira alta; e na sua frente, segurando o que parecia um ungüento vermelho-tijolo, estava Madame Pomfrey, aparentemente, a autora do berro.

-Ah...Tá tudo bem por aqui...? - Perguntou Ed, ainda derrapando nos sapatos.

-Estaria, se esse jovenzinho parasse de se mecher para eu cuidar desse olho!

Mais que automaticamente, Clara, Mel e Ed se viraram para estudar melhor o colega. Clara soltou uma exclamação de horror, agarrando o braço de Melaney, que arregalara os olhos e cobrira boca com a mão. Ed parecia que tinha batido de cara numa parede.

O olho esquerdo de Dan não era mais sequer visível. Algum tipo de furúnculo ou inflamação verde musgo se desenvolvera ali, atingindo o tamanho de uma grapeffruit e, conseqüentemente, cobrindo não só seu olho mas também um quarto do rosto. O único motivo dos colegas não ter percebido antes, ao que parece, era o fato de ele estar de perfil.

-M-mas que di...Que aconteceu? - Perguntou Melaney, aparentemente, a mais sóbria depois do choque.

-Não faço idéia, estamos tentando todo tipo de remédio a horas! - Disse Madame Pomfrey, fazendo uma tentativa sem sucesso de passar o ungüento. Dan virou o rosto na hora. - Mas ele também não está ajudando muito.

-Esse treco arde como se queimasse! - Replicou Dan, indignado.

-De qualquer forma, não estava tão grande, até nós tentarmos a poção redutora.

-Certo, mas...Como ele conseguiu essa coisa? - Perguntou Clara, ainda um pouco encolhida atrás de Melaney.

-Não sei. - O sonserino deu ombros, desviando novamente do ungüento. - Quando acordei, já estava ai...

Dan não era sonso, percebeu na hora que os olhos de Melaney faiscaram, e Ed cerrou os seus, fazendo-os ficarem mais angulosos. Então, o espertinho fez questão de mudar de assunto.

-Afinal, o que todos vocês estão fazendo aqui? Quem é essa garota? Essas torradas são pra mim, Mel querida? Estou com meu estomago engolindo a Pleura!

-Viemos te arrastar para a sala de aula, ao que parece. - Disse Clara, afrouxando o braço de Mel.

-Essa é uma amiga da Melaney, a Clarisse. - Completou Ed, segurando a menina pelos ombros e afastando-a vagarosamente de Melaney, que tinha ficado com a expressão bastante dura depois do "querida" dito por Dan.

-Pode comer. - Respondeu Mel, com uma careta a contra gosto, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, e colocou o prato na mesinha alta onde vários frascos coloridos de vários tipos de remédios repousavam, ao lado de Dan. - Alguma idéia de quando ele vai poder sair daqui?

-Não antes de eu conseguir remover isso. - Disse Madame Pomfrey, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto pegava outro remédio na mesinha. Dan mordeu uma torrada com gosto, mas cobrindo seu colo de farelo.

-Vocês ouviram, só quando esse negócio sair. - Afirmou Dan, cortando Melaney na hora em que esta abria a boca para replicar. - Aliás, vocês não têm que ir para a aula? São quase oito e meia.

Clara olhou no relógio, Ed balançou a cabeça, como se finalmente tivesse se recuperado totalmente do choque, e Melaney bufou, pegando Clara pela mão e a arrastando para fora.

-O que foi tudo aqui? - Perguntou Clarisse, no momento em que eles entraram na sala de Historia da Magia e se sentaram, com Mel no meio, Clara à direita e Ed à esquerda.

Os dois deram uma explicação resumida dos fatos, enquanto esperavam o professor fazer sua entrada dramática pelo quadro negro. Clara pareceu não entender qual o problema de Dan freqüentar a sala comunal. Na verdade, ela achava que ele era um griffinorio, tantas às vezes que já tinha visto ele por lá.

-Mas eu quero saber mesmo é como ele conseguiu aquele negócio no olho. - Resmungou Mel, tirando um pergaminho já com algumas anotações de dentro da mochila.

-Isso é obvio. - Disse Ed, distraidamente.

-...Ah, desculpe, mas não é não. - Sussurrou Clara, após verificar a expressão incrédula de Melaney a tal afirmação (a de Ed, não dela).

-Talvez para vocês, mas se pensar um pouco, é realmente obvio. - Continuou o loiro, desenrolando um pergaminho e verificando as anotações antigas, quando percebeu o olhar das meninas sobre ele. Suspirou, abaixando o papel. - Imaginem a situação. Um sonserino que não dorme na sala comunal, anda apenas com pessoas das outras casas, senta-se nas outras mesas para comer e deixa bem clara a sua opinião a respeito dos seus "colegas". E ainda por cima, esse mesmo sonserino tem o habito de fazer longos passeios noturnos pelo castelo, sozinho, vulnerável e sem evitar nenhuma área do castelo em particular.

-Parece...Descuidado. - Disse Clara, vagamente, entendendo onde o outro queria chegar.

-Exatamente. E imaginem que os sonserinos sabem desses passeios, e tem a ajuda do próprio fantasma da casa, o Barão Sangrento, para chegarem ao traidor furtivamente.

-Fala sério, é suicídio! - Exclamou Clara, desta vez, não mais sussurrando. Felizmente, ao que parece, o professor estava contando sobre a tentativa de invasão de Hank, o Incauto, ao banco de ouro dos Duendes, antes da abertura. Alguma coisa a ver com ter um pesadelo em que estava falido. Sendo assim, o professor acreditou que a observação fosse em relação à aula e não chamou atenção da menina, apesar de ter dito para que ela conter seu entusiasmo.

-Então ele se suicida dês de o primeiro ano. Não é novidade, volta e meia ele aparece com um tentáculo saindo do cotovelo ou no mínimo um olho roxo.

-Não é uma perspectiva muito atraente.

-Ele nunca pareceu se incomodar.

Sem que percebessem, Clara e Ed tinham esquecido completamente de Melaney. Ela estava lá, fazendo anotações e verificando dados no livro-texto, aparentemente alheia à conversa, mas ouvindo cada palavra enquanto escrevia.

-Se ele volta nessas condições de uma emboscada dessas... - Disse ela, devagar. - Imagino como os sonserinos não ficam.

-Completa e totalmente intactos. O demente nem se dá ao trabalho de se defender. Quero dizer, uma azaração ou duas, mas nada muito maior que isso. - Esclareceu Ed, parecendo realmente perturbado com esse comportamento. - Alguma coisa sobre não se rebaixar, ele disse uma vez.

Mel bateu com a mão que antes segurava a pena na mesa. Tinha um olhar decidido e obstinado, exatamente como o de Danniel antes de aprontar alguma. Edward percebeu isso, ligeiramente apreensivo, e deixou Clarisse falar primeiro. os dois tinham silenciado ao gesto da monitora.

-Ah...Mel?

-Vocês vão vê-lo de novo no intervalo.

-Não sei, eu acho que vou à biblioteca... - Começou a menina, mas Mel olhou para ela com uma expressão imperiosa.

-Eu não estava sugerindo, mas podem encarar como um pedido. Vão visitá-lo, se ele não estiver mais na enfermaria, levem-no para o salão comunal.

-E você...?

-Vou bater um papinho por ai...

Ed e Clara trocaram olhares exasperados. A menina conhecia Melaney bem o suficiente para saber que ai vinha coisa, e Ed reconhecia que a parceira era parecida com Danniel o suficiente para arrumar uma boa confusão com isso tudo.


	6. Um papinho por ai

-Mel, tem certeza do que você vai fazer?

-Absoluta.

-Porque, sabe, pode se arrepender depois, pense com calma, você não avaliou o Dan por nem uma semana!

-Você é amigo dele ou não?

-Sou, mas ela parece meio fora de controle.

Ed, Clara e Mel estavam, novamente, andando até a ala hospitalar. Melaney ia à frente, completamente alheia ao seu redor. Resultado, já tinha atropelados uns cinco estudantes da sala de aula para cá. Clarisse e Ed vinham mais atrás, comentando a falta de controle da monitora. Não iam fazer nada, obvio, para impedi-la, mas com certeza achavam, no mínimo, desagradável ter que se despedir com todos que ela atropelava.

-Não dá pra dizer que eu nunca a vi assim... - Disse Clara, hesitante.

-E quando foi que ela ficou assim?

-No ano passado, quando aquele tal Pirraça sumiu com o gato dela.

-Ela tem um gato?

-Tem, o Barão de Yorkshire.

-Barão de Yorkshire!?

-É por que o tal do gato veio da fazenda dos avós dela, em Yorkshire, mas a gente o chama mais de Barão.

-O que aconteceu quando o Pirraça sumiu com o gato dela?

-...Ela e os elfos domésticos da cozinha o mergulharam em pudim de ectoplasma.

-Quê??? E dá pra fazer isso???

Clara deu ombros. A verdade é que, no fim das contas, Pirraça ficou parecendo que tinha levado um banho de Ectoplasma por duas semanas, mas Melaney não tinha dado detalhes de sua vingança a ninguém. Estava muito ocupada mimando seu querido gato. Pessoa difícil, essa Mel, seria o que Dan diria.

-Tenho que me lembrar de não provoca-la... - Disse Ed, pensativo enquanto observava a longa cabeleira negra que balançava um pouco à frente. De súbito, a menina parou. Clara não estava prestando muita atenção na amiga, então acabou topando com ela, mas Mel não pareceu se importar.

-Bem, vocês ficam aqui.

Estavam bem em frente à porta da Ala Hospitalar. Há essa hora, bem mais movimentada, considerando que o ano letivo tinha começado e havia muitas aulas...Perigosas a serem assistidas. O barulho dentro era evidente, apesar dos constantes avisos de Madame Pomfrey para fazerem silencio.

-Tem certeza, Mel? Quero dizer, você pode se machucar...

-Você acha mesmo? Eu acho bem seguro!

-Clara tem razão, você pode acabar se dando mal.

-Deus, não tem por que se preocupar, até parece que isso é uma escola de monstros!

-Mas...

-Sem mais, entrem ai e garantam que o Dan esteja de volta à sala de aula, agora!

Assim, Mel saiu, descendo as escadas rapidamente e deixando os dois em frente à porta. Ed chegou a estender a mão para a maçaneta, depois de um suspiro, mas...

-Epa! Puxa vida, vieram me buscar?

Lá estava o Danniel. Tudo bem, tinha uma grossa pasta cor de cimento sobre o olho anteriormente inchado, mas pelo menos o rosto dele não parecia mais um exemplar da aula de Herbologia. Ed ainda olhava pasmo, pego de surpresa quando o amigo abriu a porta, mas Clara estava sorrindo satisfeita com os resultados do esforço de madame Pomfrey.

-Viemos te escoltar para a sala comunal. - Respondeu a ruiva, animada. - Cumprindo ordens, na verdade.

-Imagino de quem seja, mas não preciso, eu estou ótimo agora. - Começaram a andar, subindo para a torre da Griffinoria.

-E então, quem foi desta vez? - Perguntou Ed. - Prindswood de novo?

-Não, Joshmiller, o grandalhão sem cérebro do sexto ano. - Ele respondeu, dando ombros. - É um completo retardado, aposto que nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Mas podia ter sido sério, sabe. - Comentou Clara, entrando na conversa. - Principalmente por ele não ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

-Só que eu estou bem, não estou?

-Cauda de Unicórnio.

Entraram na sala comunal. Cheia de alunos do quinto ano, devido ao horário, mas sem sinal de Mel. Clara e Ed suspiraram, enquanto Dan ria.

-Então, onde está o general?

-Sinceramente, não fazemos a menor idéia. - Clarisse suspirou novamente, sentando-se em uma das poltronas. - Ela disse que ia bater um papinho com alguém...

-Logo depois que eu expliquei a sua situação com os sonserinos. - Completou Ed, com as mãos nos bolsos.

-...Ela disse com quem ia falar? - Perguntou Dan depois de refletir alguns minutos.

-Não; na pior das hipóteses, com os seus colegas de casa.

-Isso não vai ser bom...

Clara expressou o que vinha na cabeça de todos. Os meninos apenas ficaram em silencio, olhando em volta sem dizer uma palavra. Ed brincava inconscientemente com a pontinha do chalé que cobria a poltrona. Dan assoviava baixinho o hino de Hogwarts. Silencio, até que...

-Ei, qual de vocês é o Danniel Spedler?

Um menino do primeiro ano acabara de abrir o buraco do retrato de súbito. Os poucos alunos na sala comunal naquele horário olharam direto para o sonserino, incluindo Clara e Ed.

-Eu aqui. – Respondeu o moreno, acenando de leve com a mão.

-Estão chamando você no gabinete do Diretor.

Qualquer um a no máximo sete metros de distancia teria percebido que a temperatura caiu no ato. Em outras palavras, o Dan gelou, virou sorvete, imitou picolé, se trancou no freezer, incorporou um pingüim, se meteu numa geleira, viajou pra "Era do Gelo", mergulhou pelado na Noruega, e outras expressões congelantes.

Demorou um pouquinho até ele ser capaz de levantar e se dirigir ao buraco do retrato, seguido por Clarisse e Ed, que nem pediram pra ir, mas ninguém apareceu pra impedir, então, fazer o que?

Passaram pelo quadro, desceram escadas, seguiram corredores até chegar ao corredor do segundo andar, em frente a uma das gárgulas mais feias do castelo, que escondia a entrada do gabinete do diretor. Ali esperando por eles, estava Melaney.

-Vocês demoraram sabia?

-Foi mal, alteza, não sabíamos que estava nos esperando. – Disse Dan, ainda meio zonzo, mas sorrindo marotamente.

-Aff... – Mel apenas revirou os olhos, dando as costas para os amigos para encarar a gárgula. – Delicias Gasosas.

A estatua instantaneamente ganhou vida e pulou para o lado, fazendo Clara exclamar novamente de susto, e revelando uma escada que subia em espiral, sozinha, como uma cobra.

-Vocês têm a senha da sala do diretor? – Perguntou a ruiva, examinando a escada com apreensão.

-No caso de emergências, a gente tem que saber pra onde correr. - Respondeu Ed rindo, enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros da menina, na tentativa de faze-la parar de se encolher.

-Isso, salvem os monitores certinhos e condenem os pobres estudantes inocentes. - Ironizou Dan, puxando Melaney pelo pulso e fazendo-a subir no primeiro degrau da escada, sendo levados pelo movimento até em cima e deixando os outros dois para trás. - Vamos logo com isso.

Mel ainda deu uma ultima olhada para baixo, onde Ed segurava a mão de Clara para ajuda-la a subir na escada atrás deles, mas eles estavam à frente demais para que Melaney pudesse ver muito alem de um relance.

-E então, vamos, Alteza?

-Mas eles vão ficar do lado de fora? - Perguntou Mel, com as duas mãos já nas maçanetas de bronze do gabinete, olhando para trás, esperando os amigos surgirem no fim da escada. Mas a escada era longa...

-Por que não? Vai ser interessante. - Respondeu o moreno, visivelmente nervoso, espiando a porta com o canto do olho. Ao perceber isso, Melaney sorriu satisfeita e abriu a porta de uma vez, inundando a ante-sala com uma claridade dourada, vinda do escritório.

Todas dentro dele calaram ao ver o "casal" à porta.


	7. Pelo resto da vida

-Bem, já não era sem tempo. - Alvo Dumbledore sorriu, espiando os estudantes por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. - Senhorita MacDenn, feche a porta, sim? Não vamos perder muito tempo, ainda temos aulas a serem dadas.

Mel acatou o pedido do diretor, mas não sem espiar uma frestinha na porta, esperando ver Ed e Clara, sem sucesso, e nesse intervalo, percebeu a expressão de horror estampada nas feições de Danniel.

Ao lado direito da escrivaninha do Diretor, os professores McGonagall e Snape fitavam os alunos, em silencio. Do outro lado do escritório, próximos ao poleiro da bela fênix de estimação de Dumbledore, Fawkes, estavam o Barão Sangrento e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça flutuando etereamente. Nick ainda chegou a fazer um sinal de encorajamento para o rapaz, mas a careta de repulsa do Barão foi mais efetiva.

-Muito bem, senhor Spedler. - Disse o Diretor, quebrando o silencio desagradável. - A Senhorita MacDenn veio a mim há poucos minutos relatar o seu problema de acomodações.

-Problema de...?

-Acomodações, sim. O fato de que o senhor não está em condições de freqüentar sua própria Sala Comunal, em conseqüência de um desentendimento com seus colegas, estou certo?

-Bem, sim mas...

-Entenda, eu não ignorava a sua situação, senhor Spedler, mas acreditava que poderia resolver esse pequeno problema sozinho. No entanto, a senhorita MacDenn veio me relatar o incidente desta manhã com seu olho, e Madame Pomfrey me confirmou...Isso foi causado por um colega sonserino, não foi?

Dumbledore olhava atentamente para Danniel, mais precisamente, para o ungüento ainda presente em seu olho. Talvez, por mirar apenas o menino, o diretor não tenha visto que tanto Snape quanto o Barão Sangrento se endireitaram ao fim da pergunta.

-Ah...Foi, sim senhor.

-E não tem sido um acontecimento isolado, eu creio.

-Isso...Ah...Acontece com freqüência, sim senhor.

-Hum... E por esse motivo, você tem o habito de freqüentar a sala comunal da Griffinoria, chegando a ficar dias sem descer para sua própria sala?

-Sim senhor.

-Faz isso apenas por proteção?

-Ah...Não senhor. Também tenho meu irmão, meus amigos...

-Sim, sim, de fato... Por isso que vocês todos estão aqui. Até antes de vocês entrarem, eu estava discutindo a questão com os professores-diretores das casas e seus respectivos fantasmas. - Disse Dumbledore, indicando os outros ocupantes da sala com uma das mãos. - E infelizmente, chegamos a conclusão que garantir a sua segurança exigiria medidas que, acredito, nenhum de nós, incluindo você, estaríamos dispostos a adotar. Tais como feitiços desagradáveis e completamente desnecessários.

-Então...O que vão fazer?

O diretor sorriu, desviando o olhar para Melaney, que permanecia séria, olhando vagamente pelo gabinete, e meneou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o sonserino.

-Bem, não podemos permitir que o senhor mude de casa de súbito, depois de cinco anos, mas também não podemos permitir que sua vida escolar seja ameaçada, então, chegamos a uma conclusão.

Dumbledore levantou de sua grande cadeira e seu à volta na mesa, parando a frente de Dan.

-A senhorita MacDenn me disse que o senhor, Senhor Spedler, não tem causado problemas, e ao que parece, nenhuma Griffinorio tem algo contra a sua estadia. Pois bem, o senhor poderá freqüentar a sala comunal da Griffinoria, dês de que venha a sua própria sala comunal no mínimo uma vez por semana. Mas ficará sob a vigília dos monitores, enquanto estiver na torre.

-...Vou ter que dormir nas masmorras?

-Não, você poderá dormir na torre se assim quiser, mas, por enquanto, não poderemos lhe oferecer uma cama... - O diretor sorriu, indicando a vice-diretora. - Minerva irá providenciar um sofá ou poltrona adequada até o fim de semana, quando espero poder organizar melhor os dormitórios para uma outra cama.

A Professora McGonagall confirmou com a cabeça, mirando seus olhos de conta no menino, onde ele, por um instante, pensou ver um brilho de simpatia. Esse ato fez a situação se tornar bem menos incomoda, apesar da expressão dura dos representantes da Sonserina.

-Claro, vamos precisar de um comprovante que você realmente foi às masmorras, como combinado, no entanto, o Professor Snape vai explicar-lhe melhor do que eu.

Severo virou aqueles olhos escuros e opacos como túneis para o rapaz, que sentiu um arrepio gelado descer a espinha. A voz, seca e fria, do professor, mais parecia um chiado quando ele falou.

-Muito bem, Spedler. - Disse ele, vagarosamente, erguendo a varinha e virando rapidamente, fazendo surgir um pequeno baú circular de pedra, mais ou menos do tamanho de um prato, em cima da mesa de Dumbledore. - Esse baú vai estar durante a semana em cima da lareira da sala comunal. Toda semana você deve deixar um dos seus deveres ou no mínimo um bilhete dentro dele, para que possa provar que cumpriu mesmo o trato. - Seus olhos faiscaram. - Não adianta mandar outra pessoa colocar por você, ele só vai abrir se for você que estiver tocando. Se tentarem forçar a abertura...Não vai ser agradável, portanto, não há a menor chance do seu dever entrar ou sair nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Danniel olhou de Snape para Dumbledore, depois para McGonagall, seguindo para Melaney e os fantasmas, e de volta para Dumbledore, Melaney de novo, McGonagall até voltar para Snape.

Segundos depois, estavam abrindo a porta do gabinete, dando de cara com uma Clara andando de um lado para o outro e um Ed encostado no batente.

-E então? - Perguntou o menino, ao ver a expressão de Dan. - O que ele queria?

-Falar sobre eu estar na sua sala comunal.

Ed fez um ruído de horror, e Clara baixou a cabeça. Já Mel, que estava ficando cansada de tanto pessimismo, chegou a franzir a testa, mas percebeu que Dan olhava para ela, como se também achasse graça dos dois. Sorriu também e ajudou a explicar a situação. A cada frase, o queixo dos outros dois caia mais.

-Mas então...O Dumbledore até que foi bem bonzinho com você. - Disse Ed, quando já desciam a escada giratória para o corredor.

-Só o Dumbledore? - Perguntou Clara, mirando a amiga com um olhar maroto.

-Como se vocês não fossem pegar no meu pé até eu deixar ele ficar. E de qualquer forma não dependia só de mim, mas pra que raios os fantasmas estavam lá?

-Talvez para intimidar, mas acho que Dumbledore estava investigando os fatos antes. Tem sua lógica, não tem? - Disse Ed, apoiado no corrimão.

-Realmente mas...Vocês tinham que ver o Danny, todo encolhido na frente dos diretores.

-Qual é? Você abre aquela bendita porta e eu dou de cara com um tribunal inteiro! Alem disso, você bem viu a cara do Snape e do Barão Sangrento.

-Ah, admita que estava com medinho. - Zombou Mel, passando pela gárgula no momento em que o sinal da terceira aula soou. - Por Merlin, vamos perder a aula de Herbologia se ficarmos nesse bate papo.

-Mas então, o Dan foi ao gabinete só pra levar um susto?

-Clara, você ouviu_**alguma coisa**_ do que eu disse???

-Não, tava com medo dessa escada.

-Como alguém estuda aqui há cinco anos e tem medo das escadas? - Perguntou Dan, fugindo do assunto.

-Olha, nem eu sei. - Respondeu Mel. - Mas subir e descer as escadas que se movem, com ela, é um verdadeiro inferno.

-Eu tenho medo de altura, e você nunca sabe quando aquelas malditas escadas vão resolver mudar! - Exclamou Clara, enquanto desciam a escadaria de mármore para o salão. As portas já estavam abertas, e alguns alunos já se dirigiam para o jardim ensolarado, a caminho das estufas.

-Ficou assim no primeiro ano, quando a escada mudou na hora que ela ia subir e ela acabou caindo, bem em cima de uma poção reanimadora que a Madame Pomfrey estava carregando no andar de baixo. - Sussurrou Mel, para que só os meninos ouvissem, enquanto Clara descia para o jardim aos saltos. - Não que ela já não tivesse medo antes, mas acabou piorando muito.

-E qual é o problema? Não deveria causar nenhum acidente. - Replicou Ed, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não, mas você já sentiu o cheiro de uma poção reanimadora destilada? É pior que vestes de quadribol que não são lavadas há um mês!

-Eca! - Exclamou Dan, um pouco alto de mais, fazendo a ruiva se virar para ver o que era. Mel deu uma forte cotovelada em suas costelas. - Ah...É que... A Melzinha estava me contando como...Como... As Delícias gasosas são feitas! Extrato de Billywig, eca!

Mel ainda chegou a olhar feio para Dan, devido ao "Melzinha", mas ignorou, indo se postar ao lado de sua moita espinhosa.

O resto do dia ocorreu sem grandes incidentes. Claro, um vaso de moita espinhosa foi parar misteriosamente na cadeira de um sonserino mal encarado na hora do almoço, mas o veneno dos espinhos só fez ele ficar coberto de protuberâncias cheias de pus, então não era preocupante. Pelo menos foi o que Dan disse, mas ele não estava lá para ver, por ter ido levar suas malas para a torre da Griffinoria. Ainda chegaram a ter uma aula conjunta de Transfiguração, onde a professora McGonagall examinava com interesse visível os colegas transformarem (ou ao menos tentarem) uma pedra em tartaruga, mas os griffinorios não chegaram a ver Danniel até pouco antes do jantar.

-Alô pra vocês. - Cumprimentou ele sorrindo, ao cruzar com os outros no corredor do terceiro andar. - Muitos deveres?

-Não muitos, mas com certeza, são grandes. - Respondeu Ed. - Já terminou a mudança, eu espero.

-Tem certeza mesmo que quer dormir na poltrona, Dan? Não seria melhor esperar até o fim de semana? - Clara perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

-Eu não fico nem mais uma noite naquela masmorra, muito obrigado. - Danniel afrouxou sua gravata verde, com uma careta de nojo, e tomou os livros das meninas de suas mãos, passando metade, em seguida, para Ed. - Deixem que a gente carrega isso.

-Vocês até que estão bem amigos, pra quem não sabia nem o nome um do outro no café da manha. – Comentou Mel, segurando sua pasta de forma displicente, enquanto olhava de forma marota para Clara.

-Digamos que eu sou muito sociável. – Respondeu Dan, colocando o braço livre em torno dos ombros da monitora com uma expressão divertida. – Veja bem, Melzinha; graças a esse feliz incidente, arrebanhamos mais uma para o grupo! Já tínhamos você, mais a Clara...

-A onde quer chegar, Danny? – Mel olhava para ele com o canto do olho, incerta.

-Oras, hoje pode ser o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas! Quer dizer, podemos ser amigos pelo resto da nossa existência!

-Você é bem otimista. – Clara cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder a risada enquanto Mel tirava delicadamente o braço de Dan de seus ombros. – Mas eu acho que o resto da vida é um pouquinho de tempo demais, se é que me entende.

-Sei...Que tal até o dia da nossa morte?

-Danniel... – Perguntou a morena, finalmente virando o rosto completamente para encara-lo. – O que pensa que está fazendo, me pedindo em casamento?

E sorriu. Na verdade, nenhum dos meninos já a tinha visto sorrir abertamente, apenas um pequeno riso no canto dos lábios, ou uma risada debochada. Talvez seja por isso que a "transformação" na menina os tenha surpreendido tanto. Seu rosto parecia se iluminar, como suas bochechas pareciam ficar mais rosadas quando levantavam, fazendo covinhas discretas, mas bonitinhas, tanto quanto os olhos, enquanto pequenas dobrinhas se formavam entre eles. Por um instante, ela não parecia à garota que explodira a porta de uma cabine do trem, nem a mesma que havia agido de forma tão preconceituosa ao conhecer Dan. Na verdade, não parecia nem uma monitora!

-Se continuar a sorrir assim, eu vou começar a achar que é uma boa idéia. – Respondeu Ed, reprimindo uma risada ao ver a expressão de espanto do amigo. – Pelo menos assim, ele fica quieto.

-Ah, fala sério! – Exclamou Mel, puxando Dan pela gola para que ele voltasse a andar. Mas ainda estava rindo, enquanto Dan sacudia a cabeça, como quem acabara de levar um grande balde de água na cabeça.

-Pelos céus, Melaney, o que foi _**isso**_??? – Perguntou ele, divertido.

-Um sorriso oras, sabe, quando uma pessoa curva a boca e levanta as bochechas...

-E você sabe fazer isso? Caramba, eu quase enfartei agora! – Levou de presente um tapa no braço, mas o clima com certeza era o melhor dos últimos dias.


	8. Prioridade

-Mas eu estou falando sério! Eu não sei como aquele arbusto foi parar exatamente onde o Joshmiller ia sentar! Não é minha culpa se o palerma não olha antes.

Dan já estava sentado a mesa da Griffinoria, jantando. Ed estava sentado ao seu lado, enquanto Mel e Clara estavam à frente deles; todos os outros olhavam para o moreno com uma expressão de desconfiança divertida. Dês de o "momento descontração" na escada, estava sendo assim. Não houve problema nem quando Ed derrubou sem querer suco de abóbora em cima do prato da Clarisse. E olha que eles já estavam na sobremesa!

-Spedler, se eu algum dia descobrir que foi você, vou fazer desejar nunca ter pisado nessa escola. – Brincou Mel, pegando uma tortinha de caramelo no prato de ouro entre eles.

-Tem minha palavra de honra, MacDenn.

-Eu não confiaria na palavra dele. – Contrapôs Ed, entrando na conversa, depois de engolir uma fatia de torta de maça. – Ter um rato como cão de guarda é mais seguro.

-Quanta confiança em mim, obrigada, Ed! – Disse Danniel, com uma falsa expressão de indignação; mas logo a desmanchou para jogar a cabeça para frente numa gargalhada, ao ver o sonserino parrudo que passava, coberto de furúnculos, apesar do pus ter sumido.

Clara chegou a se encolher um pouquinho de nojo, mas riu junto com os amigos. Principalmente quando o mal encarado se sentou na outra mesa, com uma expressão de dor profunda.

-Não acha que vai acabar piorando a situação se continuar assim? - Perguntou Mel, em meio a uma risada, apontando o garfo para Dan. - Podemos começar uma guerra desse jeito, sabe?

-Ia ser ótimo! Torre versus masmorras, o colégio inteiro iria virar um campo de batalha, azarações para todos os lados e... É só uma idéia! - Ed e Mel lançaram um olhar duro para o rapaz, que se calou na hora, só fazendo aumentar, segundos depois, a explosão de gargalhadas.

-Tem certeza que ninguém botou poção do bom humor nesse suco de abóbora? - Edward falou, rindo enquanto se servia novamente e derrubando mais suco na toalha de linho branca.

-A menor, desculpe. - Respondeu Clara, estendendo seu cálice, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-É melhor não facilitar, vamos subindo que hoje você ainda tem ronda, Edward. - Mel abaixou a taça da amiga, antes que o loiro pudesse servi-la, e levantou-se, puxando Clarisse pela manga.

-Você tinha que lembrar? - Reclamou Ed, seguindo atrás delas com Danniel, que ainda terminava de comer uma bomba de chocolate. - Não pode me cobrir por hoje?

-Mas não mesmo, ainda tem uma penca de dever pra terminar, e você não vigiaria o Danny tão bem quanto eu.

-Você vai fazer os deveres ou vigiar o Dan? - Perguntou Clara, sorrindo.

-Hum... - Mel colocou a mão no queixo, com uma expressão pensativa. - Os dois, eu espero, mas primeiro as prioridades.

-E qual é a prioridade? - Ed perguntou com um sorriso mau, quando Dan voltou a colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros da monitora, rindo como uma criança.

-Pra você, no momento, é ir para a sua ronda. E pro seu amiguinho, aqui, vai direto fazer os deveres, entenderam?

Tinham chegado ao retrato da mulher gorda. Ed, suspirando se virou para seguir pelo corredor, e Dan, tendo o braço retirado mais uma vez, foi empurrado para dentro pelas meninas. Seu malão já estava em cima de um sofá macio, que com certeza não estava lá pela manha, junto com um megafone dourado e um pergaminho selado que Mel pegou e analisou, antes de entregar ao moreno.

-Alguma idéia do que seja? - Perguntou Clara, tentando ver por cima do ombro dele.

-Uma idéia, com certeza. - Disse o menino, desenrolando a mensagem. A cada linha, seu rosto parecia mais surpreso, tanto que nem percebeu Mel e Clara pegando o megafone com cara de interrogação. - Não dá pra acreditar...

-Que foi?

-Bem... - Mel arrancou o pergaminho das mãos dele antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder. No fim da leitura, o queixo dela já estava no chão.

-Irradiador de quadribol? _**Você**_???

-É o que parece. - Respondeu Dan, atônito.

-M-mas... Como assim? Por que você???

-Eu substituí Katherin Whetherd uma vez no terceiro ano, mas foi de ultima hora, por que ela teve uma crise de nervos...Não achei que fosse acontecer de novo.

-Fala sério, irradiador? - Clara passara a observar o megafone em suas mãos com admiração, e, visivelmente, com muito mais delicadeza. - Parece mesmo incrível...

-Na verdade, é só narrar os lances e comunicar os pontos, mas se você quer achar incrível. - Dan dobrou o pergaminho e guardou no bolso das vestes,

-Ah...Tem razão...Mas mesmo assim, você vai participar do jogo, deve ser legal!

-Se nenhum balaço acertar ele no meio da partida, pode ser divertido. - Disse Mel, tirando o megafone das mãos de Clara e colocando-o em cima de uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. - Aconteceu no ano passado não foi? Tiveram que parar a partida por quinze minutos para fazer no nariz do cara parar de sangrar.

-Valeu, Mel, isso é reconfortante. Agora, se me dão licença, vocês não tem deveres para fazer?

-Está tentando se livrar da gente? - Perguntou Clara, com uma carinha de bebê.

-Só por uns minutos, quero arrumar umas coisas, e depois subir no dormitório para trocar de roupa. A não ser que queiram que eu faça isso no meio do salão.

-Captamos a mensagem, até mais tarde. - Se apressou Melaney, empurrando Clarisse pelas costas para subir a escada do dormitório das meninas.

Danniel ainda ficou parado por uns dois minutos. Tirou a carta do bolso e leu novamente, sorrindo de satisfação; olhou carinhosamente para o megafone e colocou a carta, novamente dobrada, ao lado o objeto. Abriu seu malão, tirou seu pijama e subiu para vesti-lo, com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto.

Meia hora depois, Clara andava de um lado para o outro da sala comunal, com sua camisola xadrez, sendo acompanhada com os olhos por Melaney, que volta e meia desviava a atenção de seu livro para ver como a amiga estava. Nem sinal de Dan, por enquanto, mas isso não parecia muito importante.

-Clarisse, se você continuar andando assim, o chão vai acabar cedendo. - Comentou a morena, colocando o último ponto final e enrolando seu dever de casa de Transfiguração ("A Transfiguração de Objetos Inanimados em Seres Vivos apresenta um avanço perigoso na Magia, discuta").

-Isso nunca aconteceu antes, Mel! Mais de uma semana sem resposta! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido; talvez mamãe tenha sofrido um acidente, ou então Diana foi interceptada, e talvez...Ai meu deus Mel, e se alguém morreu???

-Primeiro, Diana nunca se deixaria interceptar, é a coruja mais inteligente que eu conheço. - Respondeu a menina, levantando de sua poltrona e apertando o laço de seu robe vermelho, que estava deixando a mostra uma parte de uma camisola branca. - Segundo, noticia ruim sempre chega depressa, se alguém tivesse se acidentado ou até mesmo morrido, você já saberia.

-Mas então por que...?

-Clara, seus pais acabaram de se mudar! Deve ter muita coisa ainda para organizar, uma mudança para coordenar, e todo o resto! Logo as coisas se arrumam e eles respondem a sua carta. Agora faça o favor de se sentar e se acalmar.

A ruiva cedeu quando as mãos da amiga empurraram seus ombros, fazendo-a se sentar em uma poltrona próxima ao sofá de Danniel. Suspirou e concordou, resignada, pegando seu dever de Herbologia, já na metade, e um livro em cima da mesinha do megafone. Melaney sorriu cansada, afagando a cabeça ruiva com carinho, e sentando na ponta do sofá, próxima a Clara. Em questão de minutos, as duas estavam debruçadas sobre seus deveres, quando Dan desceu a escada em caracol do dormitório.

-Boa noite. - Cumprimentou ele, terminando de abotoar seu pijama verde-musgo. - Terminando os deveres?

-Noite. - Respondeu Clara, erguendo os olhos, enquanto Melaney apenas fez um gesto com a mão; aparentemente interessada em escrever um trecho de seu trabalho de Herbologia ("Cite as Vantagens e Desvantagens do Cultivo de Arbustos Espinhosos"), tendo em vista a fúria com que arranhava o pergaminho com a pena. - Estamos quase no final, e você?

-Na metade. - Disse ele, se espreguiçando enquanto andava até as meninas. Parou, olhando para Melaney.

-Melzinha?

-Hum?

-Esse é o meu sofá.

-Eu sei.

-Onde eu vou dormir.

-Tá.

-Você está sentada nele.

-Hum...

-Como eu vou dormir?

-Normalmente, você fecha os olhos ou conta carneirinhos. - Respondeu a garota, enrolando o trabalho cuidadosamente.

-Certo... - Dan parecia contradito, mas seus olhos brilharam maldosamente quando Mel se debruçou por cima do braço da poltrona para guardar seu livro e o trabalho terminado.

E sentou-se ao lado da monitora, que ignorava suas intenções enquanto terminava de organizar a pequena pilha de livros na mesinha ao lado. Na verdade, ela só percebeu que algo não estava certo quando ouviu uma risadinha abafada de Clarisse e sentiu um peso sobre suas coxas.

-Boa noite, então. - Disse o rapaz, deitando a cabeça no colo da menina e fechando os olhos com naturalidade. Deu alguns segundos antes de abrir um dos olhos, sorrindo marotamente.

Mel encarava o colega com uma expressão incrédula; ainda segurando a mochila alguns centímetros acima do chão. Piscou confusa, para depois responder ao olhar maroto da mesma forma, como se não estivesse lhe incomodando. Dan não entendeu a principio a tranqüilidade da colega, virando de leve a cabeça, e corando levemente, tanto que ninguém percebeu. No entanto, um movimento brusco com seu pé acabou por desequilibrar a mochila de Clara, que se encontrava equilibrada precariamente sob o outro braço do sofá, tendo como resultado uma mochila desabando e seu conteúdo espalhado no chão. Tinteiros quebraram e penas caíram no chão, fazendo uma grande mancha no carpete e na lateral do sofá.

-Opa! - Exclamou Clara, levantando num salto para evitar gotinhas de tinta em sua camisola. Só que nenhum deles prestou atenção.

O sorriso de Dan tinha sumido, e Mel colocou os braços ao lado do corpo, apoiando a palma das mãos no tecido macio, ainda encarando o rapaz. Por um motivo desconhecido, parecia que um grupo inteiro de dançarinas de can-can estava praticando em seu estomago. Simplesmente parecia incapaz de desviar o olhar. Antes que percebesse, seus olhos estavam vagando pelo rosto da colega, enquanto a expressão em seu rosto ficava cada vez mais encantada, observando dês de os olhos profundos até os cabelos cor-de-petróleo presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e displicente, que soltava pequenas mechas da longa cascata. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha, quando Clarisse fez um movimento amplo, cortando o ar e limpando a sujeira no chão.

-Ops...Foi mal por isso. - Disse ele, levantando do colo da menina, e examinando os cacos de vidro no chão.

-Ai meu Merlin, como eu vou as aulas amanha? - Exclamou a ruiva, agachando no chão e procurando por um vidro de tinta intacto e verificando os trabalhos manchados nas bordas, mas, felizmente, sem grandes estragos.

-Tome aqui, fique com esse até amanha. - Respondeu Mel, estendendo-lhe um vidrinho de tinta lacrado que estava sobre a mesa. - Pelo menos até arrumarmos mais tinta pra você...Eu disse que essa sua mania de botar todos os vidros na bolsa ainda ia dar problema.

-Realmente... - Clara pegou o vidrinho, sorrindo agradecida, e se inclinou para guardar dentro da bolsa.

-Pode deixar, que eu irei encomendar um estojo de tintas novo pra compensar... - Prometeu Danniel, estendendo as penas e livros que tinha recolhido. Parecia estranhamente incomodado com toda a situação, ou talvez fosse o sono, o fato é que o garoto se espreguiçou sonolentamente e bocejou, voltando a deitar no sofá, mas, dessa vez, sem o apoio das pernas de Mel. - Mas... Ah... Está tarde, eu vou dormir então... Boa noite, meninas.

-Durma bem. - Desejou Clara, levantando-se do chão e colocando uma das mãos nos cabelos do amigo. - Nos vemos amanha.

-Até amanha, Danny. - Disse Melaney, puxando a mochila por cima de um ombro e imitando distraidamente a amiga, afagando a cabeça do sonserino.

-Até amanha, Clara. - O rapaz se virou de lado, ignorando o formigamento que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. - Até amanha, Melzinha.

Mel ainda chegou a se virar para ralhar com o moreno, mas não teve coragem de faze-lo abrir os olhos de novo.


	9. Diana

Por mais improvável que pareça, os dias continuaram a ser assim, passava um, passava outro, e continuavam a se encontrar no café da manha, conversar a caminho das aulas, almoçar juntos e seguir juntos para a torre no fim do dia. Por um mês, Danniel viveu sem grandes acidentes, deixando seus trabalhos uma vez por semana nas masmorras, e voltando rapidamente para encontrar os amigos na torre, que o esperavam, normalmente com uma bomba de chocolate extra para ele ou uma piada sobre serpentes para anima-lo.

Sim, porque, mesmo só uma vez por semana, descer até as masmorras ainda era um enorme sacrifício para o moreno. Uma vez, Ed o acompanhou, e pode presenciar a mudança que se operava no amigo quando se aproximava daquelas paredes de pedra fria. Seus olhos perdiam a cor, assim como seu rosto ficava mais pálido, a voz enrouqueava e o maroto Dan adquiria um ar doentio de quem se recupera de um resfriado muito forte. Mas bastara encontrar com Clara e Mel segurando uma grande fatia de torta de limão para seu animo voltar.

Exatamente um mês depois do incidente no trem, estavam os amigos sentados na beira do lago, aproveitando o fim de domingo. Mel e Clara brincavam na água com os tentáculos da lula gigante; Ed rabiscava uma carta, e Dan olhava, sonhador, para o campo de quadribol.

-Domingo, não é Danny? - Disse Mel, respingando água no amigo, despertando-o bruscamente de seus pensamentos.

-Pois é... Parece que meu estomago despenca toda vez que eu penso nisso...

-Imaginem os jogadores então, como não devem estar. - Comentou Ed, surgindo por cima do pergaminho. - Os Gêmeos Wesley ficam andando por ai com uma cara de enjôo de dar pena.

-Isso é por ser o primeiro jogo, você se acostuma fácil. - Mel sentou-se na grama perto dos meninos, observando Clara quicar pedras na água. - Foi mais ou menos assim na minha primeira reunião de monitoria.

-É realmente parecido. - Caçoou o sonserino, sorrindo.

-A primeira reunião foi realmente assustadora. - Concordou Ed, enrolando a carta e apontando com o rolo para o amigo. - Só tome cuidado para não desmaiar.

-Desmaiaram na primeira reunião de monitoria? - Perguntou Clara, secando as mãos na barra das vestes.

Ed deu ombros, guardando o pergaminho num bolso interno e se levantando, enquanto espanava a grama das vestes.

-Vou ao corujal.

-Nos encontramos no jantar então, eu vou até a biblioteca verificar umas coisas. - Disse Mel, imitando o amigo loiro e aceitando o braço que este lhe oferecia.

-Então eu vou dar uma volta por ai... - Danniel indicou os lados do campo de quadribol com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, te faço companhia então, nos vemos no jantar em...

-Uma hora? - Sugeriu Edward, enquanto Dan estendia o braço para Clara, só de graça.

A ruiva sorriu, enquanto os outros dois concordavam com a cabeça. Ed virou rapidamente, carregando Mel, em direção ao castelo.

-Qual o motivo da pressa? - Perguntou a morena, se apressando para não ser arrastada.

-Tenho que entregar isso o mais rápido possível. - Respondeu Edward, olhando fixamente para a torre do corujal.

-Ah... É assim urgente?

-Uma carta de aniversario para minha mãe.

-Quando é o aniversario? - Mel olhou em volta, procurando por algo enquanto andava de braço dado com o amigo.

-Amanha.

-Meio em cima da hora, não? E o presente?

Ed tirou um embrulho prateado do tamanho de uma caixa de CD de dentro das vestes. Melaney sorriu, abaixando de forma que fizesse Ed parar também, e recolheu alguma coisa no chão. O amigo parecia visivelmente perturbado, e até mesmo irritado pela parada, mas sorriu, compreensivo, quando Mel prendeu, no laço de seu embrulho prateado, uma pequena florzinha cor-de-rosa.

-Dai, você simplesmente sacode com força como se fosse um chicote. Só tome cuidado para as sua roupa intima não voar pela janela, meu irmão fez isso uma vez.

Clarisse andava ao lado de Dan, explicando a ele um de seus feitiços favoritos para dobrar meias, enquanto o amigo vagava com o olhar pelo campo a sua volta.

-Não sabia que você tinha um irmão... - Respondeu ele, sonhador, olhando para o palanque do irradiador

-Tenho dois, uma irmãzinha de oito anos e um mais velho de dezenove. Mas os dois estão em casa, ajudando na mudança. Sabe, era muito complicado freqüentar a escola e o meu pai ir trabalhar morando lá na Escócia... Eu acabava ficando na casa da Melaney nos feriados.

-E agora, onde você...?

Foi interrompido por uma exclamação de surpresa por parte da ruiva, que visava um ponto um pouco acima das balizas do campo de quadribol. Dan não viu nada a principio, quando percebeu uma bola estranhamente deformada vindo na direção dos dois. Alguns metros depois, percebeu que não se tratava de uma bola, mas de uma coruja cor de cobre, que voava em direção a eles de uma viagem obviamente longa, considerando que perdia a altura com uma certa ansiedade, e tinha as penas afofadas pelo vento.

-Diana! Finalmente! - Antes que o sonserino percebesse, Clara já estava correndo em direção a coruja, que ao que parecia, desistira de voar e chegara a conclusão que cair de uma vez era melhor. Por pouco, a menina não consegue aparar a queda da querida mascote, acariciando suas penas para conforta-la. Danniel veio depois, ligeiramente ofegante, mais do susto do que da corrida.

-É sua? - Perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos para afasta-los do rosto.

-Sim... Por Merlin, já estava começando a achar que alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido, para um mês sem resposta... - A ruiva abraçou sua coruja, misturando seus cabelos cor de fogo as penas da coruja de forma que não se sabia onde era cabelo e onde era pena. Foi então que a coruja emitiu um pio sofrido e fraco, tremendo no colo de sua dona.

-Ela não parece estar bem... Era melhor levarmos para o corujal... - Sugeriu Dan, olhando preocupado para o animal.

-É...É melhor mesmo... O que pode ter sido?

-Uma briga com outra ave, ou tempo muito ruim, essas coisas acontecem. - Respondeu o moreno, dando um tapa amistoso no ombro da amiga, que respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Voltaram com passos rápidos para o castelo, passando pelas portas de carvalho e subindo as escadarias até a porta do corujal. E lá estava Ed, exatamente na saída.

-Já se passou meia hora? - Perguntou o menino, olhando confuso para os dois.

-A coruja dela não parece bem. - Respondeu Dan, indicando o animal nos braços da menina. Ed ainda demorou um pouco para perceber que se tratava de uma coruja, e não de uma continuação bizarra do cabelo da amiga, mas depois do susto, estendeu os braços para receber a coruja.

-Deixe-me vê-la aqui...

O rapaz deitou delicadamente a coruja ferida no chão coberto de palha do corujal, e abriu de leve suas asas, procurando por um ferimento que logo achou, indo da dobra da asa direita até metade do tronco. Não parecia fundo, mas com certeza o animal não poderia voar de novo por um tempo.

-O melhor é deixa-la aqui para descansar... E talvez falar com Hagrid ou o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas amanha pela manha... - Recomendou Dan, sendo apoiado imediatamente pelo amigo loiro. Clara ainda fungou de leve, parecendo bastante abatida, mas concordou.

-E não esqueça a carta, o que quer que tenha feito isso, sua coruja se feriu para proteger isso. - Disse Ed, entregando a ela o pergaminho que antes jazia preso numa das patas da ave. O loiro pegou delicadamente Diana e a levou até um poleiro numa área mais aquecida do corujal, recebendo um pio de agradecimento em retorno.

-Então...Cadê a Miss Monitora? - Perguntou Dan, fechando a porta do corujal atrás de si, minutos depois.

-A Mel está na biblioteca, se é o que quer saber. - Respondeu Ed, olhando de soslaio para o melhor amigo.

-Então...Vamos busca-la para o jantar...? Já estamos todos juntos aqui mesmo... - Danniel desviou os olhos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das vestes. Ed suspirou, concordando, e Clara deu ombros, ainda olhando fixamente para o chão enquanto andava. Os dois perceberam o desanimo nos olhos dela, tanto que Dan fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Ed fizesse alguma coisa de útil.

-Calma, Clarisse. - Disse o loiro, pousando a mão no ombro da menina, que levantou o olhar triste, parando no meio do corredor. - Em menos de um mês, sua coruja vai estar nova em folha; essas coisas acontecem! Eu sou bom em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, ela vai ficar bem!

-Eu sei... - Respondeu a menina, cabisbaixa. - Tá tudo bem, é só que...Sei lá, é idiota, mas eu gosto demais da Diana para vê-la desse jeito.

-A gente entende. - Afirmou Dan, colocando a mão no ombro livre da garota, com um sorriso amistoso. - É como eu e o meu irmão, só que com penas, nesse caso.

Clara deu uma risadinha, secando os olhos úmidos, para depois sorrir de verdade.

-Ótimo, agora, vamos buscar a Mel que eu estou com uma fome de hipogrifo! - Dan indicou com a cabeça a biblioteca com um movimento de cabeça. - Tanto que estou disposto a entrar ai.

Ed e Clarisse trocaram olhares divertidos, enquanto Dan andava, fingindo medo, em direção as portas de madeira. O loiro sorriu e piscou, indicando o caminho do amigo, e fazendo Clara sorrir, mais corada, e voltar a andar.

-Shhh... - Fez Danniel, com um dedo sobre os lábios e o ouvido encostado na porta. Os alunos passavam rindo da encenação do sonserino, mas ele não parecia se importar. - Não se sabe os perigos escondidos entre cada prateleira...Fiquem junto de mim e não se deixem ficar para trás, se algum de nós ficar... - Ele parou, com a mão na maçaneta, olhando sombriamente para os dois. - ... os outros devem seguir em frente.

Clara e Edward se seguravam para não caírem na gargalhada, e apenas concordaram com a cabeça, escondendo os risos. Dan pareceu satisfeito, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu vagarosamente a porta. Passou primeiro a cabeça, olhando para os lados, e depois chamou os amigos com um sinal da mão livre. Os outros ainda chegaram a se entreolhar, antes de seguir atrás, sem conter sorrisos.

A biblioteca estava quase vazia àquela hora. Só um desesperado iria até lá num domingo tão agradável. Um desesperado ou alguém acima do quarto ano, apesar de dar na mesma. Em uma ou outra mesa, um aluno ou outro pesquisava num grande livro ou arranhava um pergaminho com sua pena. Esse era o único ruído em todo o recinto, alem dos estalos da porta. Ed fechou a porta atrás de si ao entrar e se virou para Dan sorrindo com sarcasmo.

-E agora, comandante?

-Shhh... - O amigo imitou o gesto com o dedo e apontou para frente, andando pé ante pé em direção a um conjunto de estantes mais à direita.

Seguiram em frente e deram a volta em pelo menos três seções diferentes, até chegarem ao centro da biblioteca, onde mesinhas retangulares e cadeiras forradas de veludo gasto estavam arrumadas para os alunos. Havia dois rapazes do sétimo ano e uma do sexto na mesinha mais próxima, cada um debruçado sobre um livro do tamanho de um aparelho de fax. Passaram por eles sem fazer o menor ruído. Sinceramente, tinham duvidas se o trio tinha sequer percebido a presença deles. Seguindo por um corredor mais iluminado entre as mesas, deram de cara com uma mesa mais afastada, onde uma morena já conhecida lia um livro que era a soma dos do grupo que tinham acabado de ver. Ela sorria levemente, acompanhando cada linha com os olhos e acariciando o canto das páginas distraidamente.

-Como está a leitura?

A menina ergueu os olhos, pega de surpresa pela pergunta de Ed, e verificou instintivamente o relógio.

-Ainda faltam dez minutos, sabe?

-Tivemos um pequeno acidente... E você não está com fome? Nós almoçamos cedo hoje. - Respondeu Dan, se postando nas costas da menina para ver o que ela estava lendo. - Livro de historias? - Perguntou, incrédulo.

-De mitos e lendas bruxas ao redor do mundo, na verdade. - Disse a garota, fechando o livro delicadamente e se levantando da cadeira, fazendo, conseqüentemente, Dan se afastar um passo. - Muito bem então, vamos jantar, mas eu primeiro vou retirar esse livro, se não se importam.

Danniel já ia abrir a boca para dizer que se importava, ma Clara o cortou no ato.

-Claro que não, mas vamos logo antes que acabe o rosbife.

Ed já ia se adiantar para ajuda-la a erguer o grande livro, mas ela fez um movimento para que ele parasse e ergueu sozinha, como se fosse uma pena. Ed suspirou, sorrindo.

-Feitiço de leveza?

-Já vem com o livro, se não ia quebrar a prateleira. - Respondeu a morena sorrindo, satisfeita pela cara de surpresa que Dan havia feito segundos antes.

Minutos depois, dos quatro amigos desciam a escadaria de mármore em direção ao salão principal. Ed e Danniel iam à frente, discutindo os "perigos" da biblioteca de Hogwarts, enquanto Clara, mais atrás, explicava a Melaney o acidente de sua coruja. A morena ouvia em silencio, de braço dado com a amiga, afagando sua mão sempre que o brilho nos olhos de escocesa parecia falhar. Ambas já estavam comentando a amabilidade dos amigos em cuidar, tanto dela quanto de Diana, ao chegarem na mesa da Griffinoria.

-Estou surpresa, Danny. - Anunciou Mel, se servindo de terrina. - Você eliminou a minha teoria inicial.

-Que seria? - Perguntou o rapaz, comendo uma coxa de galinha.

-Minha teoria de que você tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de sopa. - Respondeu a moça, estendendo-lhe um guardanapo para que limpasse o queixo.

-Sua capacidade de ser má com seus próprios amigos me impressiona, Mel. - Observou Ed, servindo a ele e os outros de batatas assadas.

E assim, mais um jantar entre amigos.


	10. Desastres Mas já?

Mas, afinal, no fim das contas, o que a carta que Diana trouxera tinha de tanta importância? Bem, para responder a essa pergunta, alguns fatos devem ser esclarecidos, como, por exemplo, o fato de Clara, assim como Peter, ter o habito quase semanal de enviar pelo menos uma carta para a família. Só que, diferente de Peter, ela costumava receber a resposta na mesma semana, uma carta bastante longa, com trechos escritos por diferentes familiares. Isso significava muito para ela, e a súbita ausência da sua preciosa correspondência, bem, a fazia cada vez mais infeliz.

Agora, pensem bem, se uma coisa era assim tão importante para você, à pessoa, ou, no caso, animal, responsável por isso ser possível será igualmente importante para você, não? Talvez isso explique por que, ao ver Diana irromper no horizonte, ferida e cansada, o coração da pobre ruiva tenha dado um salto violento, indo parar entre as suas clavículas.

E talvez explique, também, porque a ruiva foi todos os dias, pelo menos uma vez por dia, visitar sua queria Diana no corujal.

Melaney explicou isso aos dois amigos, durante uma das ausências de Clarisse para ir ao corujal. Dan não pareceu muito impressionado, mas Edward ficou surpreso com a dedicação da escocesa. Agora, era comum vê-la andando de um lado para o outro, conversando com o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, ou enfiada em um livro sobre animais mágicos e mascotes. Ele até ajudava bastante a menina, mostrando livros, artigos e fatos que anotava sempre que tinha a chance, na tentativa de tranqüiliza-la. Passaram-se quatro dias inteiros dês de o incidente, quando a desgraça aconteceu.

Uma discussão. Pior que uma discussão, uma briga. Pior que uma briga, um conflito. Pior que um conflito, um desastre!

Tudo culpa de Dan. Pelo menos era o que Mel dizia. Já o moreno, afirmava com fervor que Mel é que não devia ter se metido. O fato é que, quinta feira, durante o jantar, tudo foi pelos ares.

Parecia mais um fim de dia comum e pacifico. Mel lia um pergaminho que chegara por correio pouco tempo antes, enquanto comia sua terrina. Dan assoviava distraidamente, espalhando manteiga por cima de um pãozinho, e Clara e Edward liam juntos, um ao lado do outro, um livro sobre corujas e seus predadores, cada um com um prato de sopa fumegante à frente.

A principio ninguém percebeu a triste figura passando por entre as mesas. Os amigos não teriam nem erguido os olhos se as pessoas em volta nas outras mesas não tivessem começado a rir e assoviar alto quando quem quer que fosse passava.

O fato é que, o rapaz cabisbaixo não estava muito normal. Ta bom, pra falar a verdade verdadeira, era só olhar para a cara dele para perceber que seu nariz era, na verdade, um bico de chaleira, que expelia pequenas nuvens de fumaça quando o infeliz respirava.

Clara e Mel gelaram na hora, cada uma por um motivo diferente. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, visivelmente chocado, mas não exatamente surpreso; Danniel, por outro lado, desatou a rir e vaiar, junto dos demais alunos.

Uma mudança vagarosa começou a acontecer. Tanto a expressão quanto o clima ao redor de Melaney começou a ficar ameaçadoramente frio. Clara desviou o olhar, apreensiva, de Mel para Danniel, e em seguida para Mel de novo, que simplesmente abaixara a cabeça, ocultando seus olhos.

-Acha isso engraçado?

A voz veio triste, fria, distante, decepcionada, dura e amargurada, exatamente como a imagem de Melaney naquele momento. Ed e Dan olharam surpresos para a moça. Ed abaixou os olhos, cauteloso, mas Danniel se atreveu a responder num tom brincalhão muito impróprio para a situação.

-Bem, eu classificaria como hilário.

Clara gemeu, Ed inconscientemente prendeu a respiração, enquanto Mel erguia os olhos com uma expressão de profundo ódio.

-E você acha engraçado uma pessoa inocente ser desfigurada graças ao feitiço de algum palerma que não faz a menor idéia de como é difícil viver com isso pelo resto da vida?

-Pra inicio de conversa. – Começou o moreno, fechando a cara para a menina. – Esse cara fez isso a si mesmo na aula de feitiços hoje, e o professor Flitwick garantiu que não era permanente. Segundo. Dês de quando você se incomoda com os acidentes estéticos nas aulas? Como se já tivesse acontecido com você.

Ele ergueu o indicador, apontando descaradamente para o rosto da menina. Ela, por um momento, ficou sem fala, encarando o rapaz com um olhar de fúria contida; mas depois, Mel se levantou de brusco, olhando para Dan com extrema repulsa e os olhos mareados.

-Eu só poderia esperar esse tipo de comportamento vindo de uma serpente como você. – Explodiu ela, de súbito, fazendo todos, incluindo os alunos que passavam, darem um pulo de surpresa. – ISSO EXPLICA COMO VOCÊ PERTENCE AO NINHO DE COBRAS DA SONSERINA!

O estado de choque de Danniel não podia ser maior, quando a monitora saiu andando a passos rápidos e firmes em direção a escadaria de mármore. Ainda demorou alguns segundos até que ele processasse o que a garota dissera, mas quando o fez, se virou para os outros amigos, profundamente irritado.

-Qual o problema dessa garota?

Clara estava com uma das mãos sobre o rosto e a cabeça abaixada, balançando-a levemente, aparentemente cansada; Edward olhou da ruiva para o amigo e suspirou, dando ombros.

-A pior coisa que você podia fazer era isso. – Respondeu Clarisse, depois de alguns instantes, enquanto Dan a encarava, fechando a cara.

-Posso saber por que? – Perguntou o sonserino, cruzando os braços, ainda se sentindo ofendido com a amiga que o chamara de serpente.

-Simplesmente porque ela não tem a chance de ver o real rosto do pai dela a pelo menos três meses. – Explicou a ruiva, impaciente pela própria insensibilidade do rapaz.

-Ela o QUÊ?

Os dois meninos exclamaram, mais que surpresos, com os olhos fixos na escocesa.

-Foi um acidente na verdade, mas ela ainda não encara muito bem esse tipo de situação. Ele ainda está no St. Mungus, entendam...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, não precisa fazer essa cara! - Dan apressou-se em dizer, ao ver que a moça abaixara a cabeça tristemente. - Mas ela bem que podia ter explicado, ao invés de sair gritando comigo.

-Você bem sabe que a Mel é sensível, mesmo antes de ela começar a gritar, dava pra ver que ela não estava muito feliz. - Rebateu Ed, com uma voz repreendedora.

Dan respondeu com um olhar malcriado, que indicava, obviamente, que não se sentia nem um pouco culpado. Ed e Clara suspiraram, balançando as cabeças. Isso, com certeza, não ia ser bom. Mas eles nem imaginavam como estavam errados. Por que os próximos dias não seriam ruins. Seriam uma verdadeira desgraça!

Ao acordar na manha seguinte, Ed já havia esquecido completamente do incidente do jantar. Abriu um olho, depois o outro, piscou repetidas vezes até tomar coragem para sair de sua cama. O dia estava nublado e frio, compatível com a época do ano. Por isso, talvez, Edward tenha se vestido tão rápido e descido as escadas com um casaco de frio e um cachecol envolvendo o pescoço. Danniel o esperava na sala comunal, já vestido e com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que foi? - Perguntou o loiro, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos acolchoados ao saírem para o ar frio dos corredores.

-Hum... - Foi a resposta. Edward conhecia o amigo bem demais para saber que sua expressão dura não era resultado do frio. Apesar de ignorar o motivo, resolveu deixa-lo; Dan podia ficar realmente intratável num dia ruim.

Antes que percebesse, estavam no salão principal, parados na porta enquanto olhavam em volta. Olhava, quero dizer, pois Dan já tinha se sentado numa extremidade, deixando espaço para o amigo, e começava a comer uma pilha de panquecas.

-Não vai procurar as meninas? - Ele perguntou, sentando-se em frente a um prato cheio de bolinhos, mas ainda olhando em volta.

-Não. - Dan respondeu secamente, sem nem sequer desviar os olhos.

Edward continuava a entender bulhufas, até as duas moças que, teoricamente, deveriam estar com eles, passarem ao seu lado para a escadaria de mármore. Ele olhou, mas só encontrou o olhar de Clara, com uma expressão extremamente sentida e culpada, como se pedisse desculpas; Mel nem sequer se dignou a olhar, passou mirando a sua frente e só se virou para dar um olhar gelado em direção aos dois, ao chegar na porta.

Só então a ficha caiu. A briga, era obvio. No mínimo a expressão emburrada de Danniel na sala era por que já tinha se encontrado com Mel na torre e acabaram por jogar farpas um no outro de novo. E como se não bastasse, parece que não só o moreno, mas Mel também estava afastando os amigos como conseqüência. Mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupado. Não era exatamente inesperado que alguma hora os dois realmente brigassem, mas como não havia acontecido antes, não fazia a menor idéia de como aquilo iria acabar.

Mais distante, subindo as escadas de mármore; Clara tinha a mesma reação, olhando preocupadamente para a amiga que caminhava rapidamente ao seu lado.

-Ah... Mel?

-O que? - Perguntou a monitora, com os dentes cerrados.

-Achei que você estava brava com o Dan...

-E...? - A menina olhava para a escocesa com um olhar irritado, só de ouvir aquele nome.

-E você está descontando nos outros, caso não tenha percebido - Clara suspirou, enquanto a amiga bufava em direção a aula de Transfiguração, apesar de faltarem bem uns dez minutos para a aula começar.

A morena ficou em silencio, encostada na parede da sala com uma expressão irritada. Clarisse apenas balançou a cabeça, apoiando-se ao lado da amiga, pensativa, até a porta da sala se abrir e a Professora McGonagall dar espaço para os alunos entrarem. As duas seguiram juntas até um par de mesas mais próximas a janela. Mel sentou-se e começou a abrir a mochila, retirando de dentro desta um pergaminho de anotações, pena, tinta e seu livro de transfiguração. Ela não aparentou a menor reação quando os supostos amigos passaram ao seu lado e se sentaram na mesma reta horizontal, a poucas cadeiras de distancia.

Clara talvez tambem fizesse isso, mas não pode evitar de olhar com o rabo do olho para os amigos, num impulso, e perceber Ed olhando para ela de solsaio com um olhar aflito. Deu alguns segundos, o suficiente para os dois se acomodarem, felizmente, Ed na ponta mais próxima, fazendo com que ele e Clara ficassem um ao lado do outro, com apenas o espaço entre as fileiras entre si; fingindo pegar alguma coisa na mochila que repousava no chão, Clara se abaixou, ainda sentada, e olhou para ele discretamente. O loiro meneou com a cabeça e fez um movimento com mão esquerda que diza, com todas as letras.

"Falamos mais tarde."

Ela concordou discretamente, se aprumando na cadeira. Mel e Dan aparentemente não notaram a comunicação furtiva. Na verdade, estavam muito ocupados encarando o quadro negro a sua frente, numa especie de competição para ver quem cedia e olhava para o outro primeiro. Menos mal. Assim, Clara pode escrever discretamente na ponta de seu pergaminho e inclina-lo para que Ed espiasse, ainda discretamente, a frase escrita com uma letra bem miudinha.

"Biblioteca - hora do almoço."

Edward meneou a cabeça mais uma vez, abrindo o livro de Transfiguração na página que a professora indicara. Nenhum dos dois voltou a se olhar novamente, mas uma vez ou outra, Dan e Mel chegaram a quase competir para ver quem transformava um ovo de mármore em passaro primeiro. Claro que nenhum dos dois realmente ganhou, estavam muito ocupados remoendo a discussão para prestarem atenção no que estavam fazendo. Mel transformou o ovo em um pássaro de marmore, mas era só uma estátua, e Dan conseguiu de alguma forma rachar o ovo, fazendo, para a surpresa até da professora, um ovo de verdade, com gema e clara, escorrer na mesa.

O resto das aulas não foi muito melhor. Após o intervalo, onde ambos, por mais que se esforçassem para se afastarem, semrpe acabavam trombando no corredor, na aula dupla de feitiços, Mel se recusava solenemente a se desviar da tarefa, apesar dos apelos de Ed e Clara (-Pelo mar da Escócia, Mel! Ele está na aula de Adivinhação!), chegando ao ponto de realmente fazer um conjunto de chá inteiro começar a sapatear, rendendo a griffinória quinze pontos, mas não tornou a companhia dela mais agradavel.

Hora do almoço. Corredores entupidos de alunos. Não foi muito dificil para Ed sumir na multidão com o pretexto de procurar Danniel, e Clara conseguiu se afastar furtivamente da amiga quando um dos gêmeos Wesley enfiou fogos Doutor Fibusteiro numa fila de armaduras no terceiro andar.

A ruiva andou cuidadosamente pelo corredor, olhando em volta na multidão, procurando por Edward. Nem sinal. Com um suspiro, abriu a porta da biblioteca, entrando junto de um gurpinho de alunos do segundo ano. Já havia um numero consideravel de estudantes na sala, aproveitando a meia hora de intervalo que lhes era dado pela manha, mas Clara não teve muito tempo de verificar, pois sentiu seu pulso ser puxado no momento em que pisou dentro do recinto.

Conseguiu abafar a exclamação de surpresa ao ver que se tratava de Ed. Provavelmente, o monitor estivera esperando ao lado da porta, do lado de dentro, ao invés de aguardar do lado de fora, para não dar de cara com Mel ou Dan por acidente, ele explicou.

-Tudo bem, então, qual o plano? - Perguntou, sussurando enquanto caminhavam por estantes de livros encadernados em couro, do tamanho de janelas de catedral.

-Sei lá, eles estão me enlouquecendo tanto que nem tive tempo de pensar.

-Eu não vou aguentar mais uma hora disso tudo. - Lamentou-se Clarisse, sentando numa escrivaninha acoplada a uma estante, ao lado de uma janela. - Ela não parou de resmungar e bufar para os outros des de ontem a noite! Nem as meninas do dormitorio conseguiram aguentar...

-Vocês duas nunca tiveram uma briga assim? - Perguntou o loiro, se apoiando na estante em frente a escocesa. - Se conhecendo a mais de quatro anos, seria mais do que normal.

-Nunca nessas proporçoes... Quero dizer, uma discussão aqui e uma briguinha ali, mas eu sempre soube que a Mel era sensivel ao que diz respeito a familia...Como eu, então... Digamos que nós sempre conseguimos contornar esse tipo de situação...mas tambem, o Dan não podia ser mais insensivel!

-Você acaba acostumando, ele sempre foi assim... No fim das contas, ele é um grande sem-noção. - Ed olhou para o lado, para a grande janela, por onde o sol entrava.

-Que amigo você é. - Disse Clara, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto cruzava as pernas em cima da mesinha.

-Foi assim que conheci ele, no primeiro ano, quando ele estava reduzindo uma colega nossa as lágrimas em frente a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tudo por não saber qual o problema dos pais dela estarem se separando... Mas nesse assunto em questão, o Dan é uma completa negação.

-Francamente...

Antes que Clara percebesse, Ed tina apoiado uma das mãos ao lado de seu ombro, para, por mais que não parecesse, verificar a lombada de um livro. Ela olhou para o lado, procurando pelo foco de interesse repentino do rapaz. Esse seria um livro, entitulado "Da Criação aos Cuidados Básicos, um guia de Mascotes Mágicos".

-Talvez tenha algum informação para a Diana... - Disse Ed, mais para si mesmo que para Clarisse. Mas antes que ela tivesse tempo de concordar, um barulho de livros caindo fez os dois se sobressaltarem.

Lá estava Mel. Surpresa, dava pra notar. Chocada, com certeza. Pensando bem, Ed e Clara concordariam depois, extremamente embaraçados, a cena parecia bem diferente do ponto de vista dela. Mas, de uma certa forma, satisfeita, ou, ao menos, aliviada. Melhor dizendo... Parecia compreender, e, por que não? Aprovar, por assim dizer. Depois de alguns segundo de constrangimento silenciosa, a morena foi a primeira a falar.

-Desculpe interromper... Vim devolver uns livros e pegar novos para a aula de Poções depois do almoço... Ah... Então eu vou indo...

Com um aceno de varinha, ergueu os livros de volta, e com uma visivel piscadela, saiu do corredor apressadamente.

Era um alivio, na verdade, ter uma outra coisa para se distrair. Mel sorria de satisfação, enquanto entregava os livros a devolver para Madame Pince, e saiu pelo corredor, com o coração um pouco mais leve.

-Ah... Você acha que ela...

-Acho.

-Ela pensou que...

-Temo que sim...

-Então ela acha que a gente...

-É...

-O que a gente faz agora?

-Você acha que eu sei?

-Você é amiga dela a mais tempo!

Clara mordia a pontinha da unha, nervosa, enquanto Ed andava de um lado para o outro no corredor. Ambos estavam corados, mas no momento, a maior preocupação era o que fazer com a falsa impressão de Melaney. Clarisse olhou pela janela. De lá, podiam ver a pontinha do lago, onde, alguns dias antes, todos pareciam estar me mais pura harmonia.

-Certo... - Disse de súbito, fazendo Ed virar-se para encara-la. - Vamos ignorar por enquanto... Se ela tocar no assunto... Vamos desmentir... Se não... Vamos deixar como está até alguem perguntar...

-Hum... Considerando as ultimas semanas... Acho que a Mel não é o tipo que fica estendendo o assunto... O único risco é ela contar pro Danniel... Se bem que na situação atual.

-Muuuuuuuuuuuito improvavel. E a Mel é discreta nesse tipo de caso, mas...

-Sim?

-Ela pareceu bem satisfeita, não? - Disse Clara, sorrindo involuntariamente.

-...de fato... - Concordou Ed, corando mais um pouquinho, mas apos alguns minutos, ficou sério novamente. - E se ela tentar alguma coisa?

-Como assim, alguma coisa?

-Você sabe, e se ela...

-Aham! Se os senhores vão ficar apenas conversando, podem faze-lo nos corredores!

Era Madame Pince. Vinha com uma braçada gigantesca de livros, três vezes maior que a de Mel, e olhava para os griffinorios com seu olhar duro de bibliotecária.

-Você dizia...?

Edward e Clara caminhavam em direção as masmorras, após terem sido literalmente enxotados da biblioteca por Madame Pince. A conversa só voltara agora, pois os dois estavam em silencio enquanto atravessavam os grupinhos de alunos no salão principal, pensando sobre como tudo estava ficando mais complicado.

-Ah sim... Mas e se ela começar a, sabe, tentar juntar a gente mesmo?

-Ela não vai fazer isso! - Apressou-se Clarisse ao responder, fazendo Ed erguer uma sobrancelha, descrente.

-E se fizer?

-Bom... Ai veremos...

Entraram no salã principal, onde a maior parte das pessoas já terminavam sua refeição, almoçaram em silencio e não se falou mais nisso


	11. Quadribol

Vocês devem estar pensando que, como toda adolescente de quinze anos que ama seus amigos, Mel iria, não só comentar com Clara mais tarde a cena que presenciara na biblioteca, como tambem tentaria, a todo custo, juntar os dois amigos. Mas não a Melaney. Ela, felizmente, compartilha com a autora a teoria de que relacionamento com os amigos se metendo no meio, simplesmente não rola; quer dizer, pelo menos de uma maneira direta. Então, o assunto pareceu esquecido por algum tempo.

O mesmo não posso dizer da briga. Claro, porque, já deu pra notar, a nossa morena é osso duro de roer (na verdade, a autora teme que ela esteja se tornando bastante impopular "), e Danniel é teimoso, então, as coisas não estavam lá muito boas.

Sábado chegou, trazendo consigo uma aula dupla entre Sonserinos e Griffinorios de herbologia. Não foi tão ruim assim, mas Dan não pareceu fazer o menor esforço para livrar Mel quando sua muda de Trepadeira Venenosa a ergueu do chão com um galho particularmente forte.

O almoço veio e, por mais surpreendente que seja, a refeição ocorreu com os quatro juntos, sem pratos quebrando ou gritos de raiva. Clara que não, isso seria impossivel, tendo que Mel e Dan se ignoravam completamente. Certo, foi dificil para o Dan ignorar quando a morena e sua amiga, tambem surpresa, se dirigiram aos assentos logo a frente dele. Foi mais ou menos assim:

-Tem alguem aqui?

Isso foi a Melaney, apontando para o lugar bem a frente de Danniel. Este, ao erguer os olhos para responder, deixou a terrina que comia escorregar do garfo, de pasmo. Mas negou com a cabeça, ainda extremamente surpreso. Ed estava igual, mas ainda foi capaz de erguer a sobrancelha para Clara, que deu ombros. Mel simplesmente sentou e se serviu no empadão de frango logo a sua frente, com a maior naturalidade, mas a expressão ainda ligeiramente dura.

-Ah... Mel, não podemos esquecer de prender os avisos de Hogsmeade depois do almoço; a professora Minerva já me entregou...

-Tem visita a Hogsmeade? - Perguntou Dan, sem pensar direito. Se calou no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os de Mel. Não estavam frios, ou bravos ou o que fosse, mas a lembrança da briga estava gravada neles, quando ela respondeu, vagamente.

-Semana que vem, como não tem jogo...

-Podiamos ir visitar sua familia, Mel! - Exclamou Clara, sorrindo para a amiga.

-Sua familia mora lá?

Esse foi Ed, olhando por cima de seu prato de galinha com batatas.

-Ah... Uma parte...

Clara e Edward trocaram um olhar incerto. Era dificil classificar como apreensivo, satisfeito ou feliz, mas Mel não pode deixar de notar.

-Podem vir com a gente, se quiserem.

Dessa vez, não só Dan, mas Clara e Ed deixaram os talheres cairem de surpresa. Todos olharam para Melaney pasmos, que apenas fechou a cara para o moreno e sacudiu os ombros, voltando-se para seu empadão.A aula seguinte seria feitiços, sem Danniel, mesmo assim, o clima continuava estranho. Mel insistia em voltar para os amigos a cada quinze minutos, de solsaio, e suspirar. Edward e Clara, por sua vez, se encaravam cada vez mais apreensivos.

Mel não deu mais nenhum grande motivo para surpreender os amigos o resto do dia. Na verdade, quase que para compensar o almoço, ela e Danniel tiveram uma briga feia no corredor antes da aula de transfiguração que antecidia o fim das aulas. Alguma coisa a respeito de como Sonserinos são irrespondaveis e certas meninas griffinorias são desagradaveis ao extremo. No fim das contas, foi tudo por que Dan não estava achando o dever de casa dentro da mochila. Mesmo assim, Clara ainda teve tempo de cochichar para Edward, sem que os dois notassem.

-Temo que ela esteja planejando alguma coisa.

Mas Ed não teve tempo de responder, pois a Professora MacGonagall abriu a porta da sala de súbito. Dez pontos a menos para Griffinoria e Sonserina, a aula começou com os dois soltando fagulhas pelos olhos. Aff... Ia ser uma loooooooooooooonga aula.

Domingo. O dia tão esperado. O dia tão temido. O dia em que Danniel ia, finalmente, se por diante da escola toda para narrar sua primeira partida como narrador de quadribol. Claro, uma substitução não contava muito como experiencia válida, comparando com uma oficial.

No café da manha, quatorze jogadores, divididos entre Sonserinos e Griffinorios, encontraram alguem que entendia tão bem quanto eles o nervosismo que pode causar uma primeira partida de temporada. Dan acordou quieto. Ou melhor, irrequieto. Tantou calçar o sapato direito no pé esquerdo, esbarrou numa armadura ao descer para o café da manha, derrubou uma menina do segundo ano (curiosamente, a mesma que dividira um coche com ele e Ed na vinda a escola), e tentou sentar onde Mel estava, ao café da manha. Acrescentava grandes colheradas de caramelo ao seu mingau silenciosamente, sob o olhar piedoso de Clarisse e Ed. Já Melaney, estava muito interessada em sua torrada.

-Danniel, já tem mais caramelo que mingau ai. - Disse Clara, parando a mão de Dan no ar, lá pela vigésima colherada.

-É, que tal se concentrar em comer de uma vez? Daqui a pouco vai ter que ir pro estádio...

Ed se arrependeu no ato. O amigo ficou ainda mais pálido, descendo a colher vagarosamente em direção a tigela. Até mesmo olhou piedosamente para o amigo; sinceramente, a lembrança da briga estava cada vez mais apagada em sua cabeça, devido aos contecimentos recentes, mas ela era teimosa demais para simplesmente ignorar o fato e voltar tudo a mesma... Talvez por isso ela tenha demorado, mas colocou a mão no ombro do garoto e perguntou, num tom preocupado.

-Quer que eu diga a professora que você não está bem?

Dan negou com um aceno de cabeça, levando uma colherada de mingau aos lábios. Uma careta. Estava enjoativo. Caramelo demais.

Em questão de minutos, o moreno estava andando em direção ao seu púpito, na arquibancada mais alta do estádio, sendo vigiado pelo olhar de falcão da professora MacGonagall. Não foi capaz de comer mais de três colheres de seu incrivelmente enjoado mingau, e, pensando bem, talvez pudesse ter engolido uma torrada antes de sair. Não, melhor não. Não tinha certeza se seu estomago ainda estava no devido lugar. Encarou a multidão que começava a ocupar as arquibancadas. Era oficial, seu estomago estava no lugar. Danniel pode sentir quando ele despencou em direção a sua bexiga e subiu como um elástico para se colocar incomodamente entre seus pulmões.

A escola inteira devia estar ali em baixo. Alguns rostos conhecidos, outros nem tanto. Professores, alunos, funcionarios, tanta gente que chegava a dar enjoo, e medo de cair naquele mar de pessoas. Viu um pequeno grupo se dirigir para os dois extremos do estádio. Os jogadores, com certeza; deviam estar sentindo na pele o medo do narrador, mas, talvez, em dobro, pelo fato de que eles seriam narrados. E a sua direita, a pelo menos quatro arquibancadas de distancia, estavam Mel, Clara, Ed e Peter. Era facil de achar, considerando que o irmão mais novo de Danniel vinha com um enorme megafone púrpura, com pelo menos o dobro do tamanho do original de Dan, que parecia alterar a voz de quem a usasse de maneiras diferenciadas, já que hora a voz do pequeno parecia a de um velho, outra a de uma máquina e por ai vai, enquanto ele fazia ruidos com a boca para aumentar a barulheira.

Dan não pode reprimir uma risada, ao abservar seus amigos rindo dos barulhos curiosos que seu irmão fazia. Pareciam estar se divertindo... Talvez ele não devesse ter aceitado ser irradiador no fim das contas... Clara tinha acabado de ve-lo. Cutucou os outros para indica-lo... Eles olharam. Todos os quatro sorrindo, acenando e fazendo gestos de encorajamento. Mesmo estando completamente aterrorizado com a espectativa, Dan não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco mais corajoso.

-Então, podemos? - A voz da Professora McGonagall o trouxe bruscamente para o púpito, com a terrivel sensação de um balde de água gelada lhe atravessava, como se tivesse passado através de um fantasma por acidente de novo.

-Ah... Claro, quer dizer, os jogadores já estão em posição, então...

A severa professora ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um olhar solene.

-Entendo seu nervosismo, Spendler. - Começou. - No entanto, o indiquei para essa função porque acreditava nas suas capacidades. Não me faça vacilar nas minhas convicções, depois de eu ter insistido tanto com o Prof. Dumbledore que o senhor poderia faze-lo. Além do mais... - Nesse ponto, a mulher abaixou a voz, quase com simpatia. - Seus amigos parecem muito animados com a sua partida.

Dan não respondeu; não conseguiria; apenas acenou, positivamente, segurando a alça de seu megafone visivelmente com mais força, e se virou para a multidão. Um suspiro, respirar fundo, vamos começar.

"Bem vindos, senhoras e senhores, ao primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada!"

Uma explosão de urros de aprovação nas arquibancadas fizeram todo o estádio tremer e varias bandeirinhas verdes e vermelhas tremularem por todos os lados. Até mesmo o Prof. Dumbledore, sentado junto aos demais professores numa arquibancada separada, segurava uma em cada mão, enquanto conversava com a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Srta. Elizabeth Wilcock.

"Na partida de hoje, teremos as Cobras de Sonserina contra os Leões da Griffinória, apesar de esses jogadores serem menos peludos que um leão! Vejamos, lá está Madame Hooch, juiza da partida de hoje e com certeza a melhor professora de vôo dessa escola! Pena que minhas aulas não foram com ela, se não, eu certamente não estaria aqui narrando!"

Risadas à parte, os jogadores montaram em suas respectivas vassouras, esperando na espectiva, enquanto madame Hooch escancarava uma arca, de onde três bolas, duas negras e uma dourada muito pequena, sairam rapidamente; com a goles nas mãos, a juiza montou na propria vassoura, lançando a bola ao ar enquanto puxava um silvo alto e fino de seu apito de prata.

"E começou! Pelo chapéu do ministro, e a coisa já está feia! Tá no regulamento arremessar balaço logo nos primeiros dez segundos? Bem, fazer o quê? Jogo é jogo... E Sonserina tem a posse da goles! Derek Smacher, da sonserina, um drible impressionante do balaço lançado por um dos gêmeos Weasley. E lá vem Cátia Bell, em zigue-zague! Pronta para o ataque, está tentando fechar Smacher e... Ai ai, isso deve ter doido! Um balaço bem no beijador, como meu avô costuma dizer!"

Toda a arquibancada vermelha e amarela prendeu a respiração numa indignação súbita, diante do nariz sangrando se sua artilheira. Os Sonserinos riam abertamente a aplaudiam o batedor, Prindswood, que acertara a zagueira enquanto ela se preocupava em distrair o oponente.

"Bem, não dá pra dizer que está fora das regras, mas isso não foi muito legal da parte dele, não é? Bem, bem, Smacher ainda com o dominio da goles, Cátia com o nariz enfiado no rosto, mas de volta à partida! O artilheiro Griffinória, Micheal Kidpath parece estar tendo problemas para se livrar dos batedores, e lá está Alicia Spinnet, ao ataque! Não parece que vai alcançar; Smacher está bem perto das balizas agora... Arremessa e... Brilhante defesa de Olivio Wood! Um mergulho certeiro! E a posse é de Griffinória, com Michael Kidpath!"

A torcida Sonserina simplesmente silvava de raiva, incentivando os jogadores aos berros e vaiando o goleiro Griffinório. Mas um segundo depois silenciaram, notando que com sua revolta, esqueceram que a posse estava com um Griffinorio, perigosamente proximo das balizas.

"Lá vai Kidpath, costurando pelo campo, um belo desvio daquele balaço... Acho que não foi hoje, Prindswood. Já passou do meio do campo, está se preparando para passar pelo capitão Sonserino, Marcos Flint... Upa, que azar, as vassouras se esbarraram... Bom para Sonserina, a goles foi derrubada mas... Cátia Bell, isso garota, recupera a bola embaixo do nariz de Higgs! Esse Michael é que tem sorte, o único entre duas garotas, que além de bonitas jogam bem! Certo professora, focar no jogo, e Bell passa pelo goleiro sonserino, Joshua Bletchley. Quem mandou se adiantar? Ah, foi o Flint... Muito bem, vai nessa garota, é toda sua! Ela está perto, lançou... PONTO PARA GRIFFINÓRIA!"

Foi uma explosão de vivas em três quartos do estádio. Claro, mesmo as outras casas já estavam de saco cheio de ver Sonserina ganhando tantos anos seguidos... De forma que as vaias nem foram ouvidas tamanho foi o estrondo. Danniel achou ter visto um sorrisinho muitissimo satisfeito se formar no rosto da diretora de Griffinoria. Terêncio Higgs não parecia nada satisfeito. Dumbledore tremulava sua bandeirinha vermelha alegremente, assistido placidamente pela professora Wilcock.

"Tudo bem, chega, chega, CHEGA! Sabem, o jogo ainda não acabou... Mais pontos estão para vir, talvez até tão positivos quanto esse, então que tal assistir? Quero dizer, lá vai Adriano Pucey, com a posse da goles, cruzando o meio do campo, seguido por Cátia Bell e Michael Kidpath! Upa, eu acho que não dá pra alcançar, vejamos, um belo balaço de um dos irmãos Wesley, não sei qual ao certo... Deviam mandar bordar os nomes completos nos uniformes, sabe? Facilitaria muito a minha vida..."

Por mais de quarenta minutos, foi assim que a partida correu. Tirando mais alguns narizes quebrados e magicamente reparados em pequenos intervalos de minuto, e a mudança do placas para Cento e Dez a Noventa para Griffinória, e o fato de que o sol começara a ser encoberto por nuvens cinzentas. Não que a animação da torcida tivesse diminuido um grau sequer. Com o pomo avistado uma vez e pelo menos quinze penalidades cometidas, não havia como deixar a situação mais empolgante. Ou talvez tivesse, afinal. De qualquer forma, Danniel foi atingido.

O fato é que, por mais imparcial que tentasse ser, era impossivel para ele conter pequenos comentarios sarcásticos ou maldosos em relação a jogadas consideradas..."Pouco justas"; principalmente porque, a esmagadora maioria dessas jogadas eram realizadas por Sonserinos. E após um comentario particularmente espinhoso a respeito da maneira com que a estremidade da vassoura do batedor, Dorian Prindswood, empurrara a outra ponta da vassoura do apanhador griffinório na corrida pelo pomo ao redor do campo, um balaço atingira o púpito do irradiador como uma bola de canhão.

Felizmente, um balaço não se move de maneira tão rápida que não tenha sido possivel para Danniel se afastar o máximo que pode. Mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente para sair ileso. No mínimo, jogado no chão.

O pequeno grupo de quatro pessoas avançava com dificuldade por entre a torcida indignada. Ed e Melaney iam na frente, abrindo espaço por entre as pessoas, enquanto puxavam pelo pulso, respectivamente, Clara e Peter. O pequeno parecia assustado, e caminhava muito junto da barra da capa da monitora, segurando fortemente a alça de seu megafone, como o irmão fizera ao inicio da partida.

A nível de curiosidade, sim, o púpito foi destruido, e sim, as comemorações sonserinas foram imediatamente interrompidas por uma Minerva McGonagall muitissimo irritada. De fato, não foi nem preciso soprar o pito de Madade Hooch para que os jogadores parassem instantaneamente. Só quando a vice-diretora se encontrava na metade de sua bronca, os amigos conseguiram alcançar os escombros de onde Dan estava.

Não fiquem assustados, ele está vivo sim. Com um filete de sangue escorrendo logo acima da sobrancelha esquerda, outro na bochecha direita e um braço quebrado, nada de mais. E já estava sendo devidamente curado por Madame Pomfrey. Digo, os cortes menores estavam fechados e ela lutava para limpar os dois mais profundos e manter o braço do rapaz imobilizado ao mesmo tempo. Sem sucesso.

-Por deus, Danniel, você está bem?

Clara se adiantou um passo, ficando bem ao lado de Edward e um pouco a frente de Melaney e Peter.

-Bem? Eu estou ótimo, tirando uma fome desgraçada e uma enfermeira cuidadosa demais. - Respondeu Danniel sorrindo, esquanto tinha o sangue limpo do rosto com um pano úmido. - Ei, vocês dois ai atrás, chega dessas caras, por Merlin, assim eu vou achar que metade do meu corpo foi arrancado e eu é que ainda não percebi.

Isso foi dirigido a Melaney e Peter. Ambos estavam mais atrás e incrivelmente pálidos. Era dificil quem parecia mais assustado ou surpreso. Um segurava a mão do outro com força, e Peter havia segurado a ponta da capa de Mel como se ela fosse sua mãe. Riu e se aproximou do irmão, puxando Mel a principio, mas a menina deixou sua mão escorregar quando estava a menos de cinco passos do rapaz sentado no chão.

-A-acho que você exagerou um pouco, né maninho...? - Perguntou o menino, ainda apreensivo, enquanto o irmão bagunçava seus cabelos sorrindo marotamente.

-Só um pouquinho, mas pelo menos acabou... Cara, eu estou com fome! Que horas sai o almoço?

Madame Pomfrey conjurou um gesso ligeiramente esverdeado, muito leve, e apoiou o braço do rapaz numa tipóia, com a recomendação de procura-la em alguns dias, quando o gesso tivesse ficado verde escuro, que seu braço estaria novo em folha. Quanto aos cortes no rosto, não necessitavam ser curados com magia, segundo ela, e se fechariam em questão de alguns dias. A verdade é que, tendo em vista o número de faltas cometidas no jogo, a enfermeira não queria perder muito tempo com um paciente só. Ossos do oficio.

-Hehe, ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas acho melhor a gente sair daqui antes que as torcidas se encontrem. - Respodeu Ed, estendendo a mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar. Todos riram e concordaram em escapulir dali o mais rápido possivel. Deram um jeito de se desvencilhar da Professora McGonagall e antes que alguem desse falta deles, já estavam seguindo pelos jardins em direção ao castelo.

Peter, recuperado do choque, discutia com Edward as manobras usadas no jogo com bastante entusiasmo, assistidos por Clara, que chegava a dar sua opinião, mas em geral ouvia mais do que falava. Dan, ao contrario, era incapaz de se manter quieto por muito tempo. No entanto, quando ia abrir a boca para elogiar uma finta perfeita realizada por Olivio Wood, parou para perceber que Melaney não abrira a boca dês de o café da manha.

-Hey, o que foi Melzinha, mordeu a lingua de nervosismo? - Ele perguntou marotamente, piscando um olho para ela. Surpreendentemente, recebeu como resposta um olhar vago e assustado, olhos opacos e levemente mareados, um rosto ainda pálido e lábios apertados. - Céus, Melaney, você tá bem?

-Hum? - Os olhos da garota perderam um pouco da opacocidade como se ela se desse conta de sua expressão. Deu um meio sorriso e baixou os olhos. - Tô sim, só fiquei um pouco assustada, só isso...

-Entendo...Não é todo dia que um balaço atinge um dos caras mais importantes da sua vida, sei como se sente. - Respondeu, piscando de novo e ampliando seu sorriso. Como resultado, Mel olhou para ele um pouco mais corada e com os olhos arregalados, mas mudou de expressão para dar-lhe um soquinho no ombro.

-Claro que não, idiota! Eu só não queria que Peter ficasse traumatizado!

-Sei, sei... Senhorita monitora muito centrada. Melzinha, até que está fazendo um bom trabalho! Mas eu acho que não dura nem dois meses. - Disse ele, colocando um braço por entre os ombros da garota, que o encarava completamente descrente, pra não dizer chocada.

-Perdão, você disse o que eu acho que disse? - Perguntou, completamente incrédula.

-Você pode apostar que sim. - Foi a resposta marota, enquanto o rapaz a segurava pelo queixo.

-Muito bem então, vamos ver como você fica confiante...Sem o seu megafone!

Isso mesmo, ela arrancou o megafone da mão sobre o proprio ombro e saiu correndo pelo jardim, para a surpresa dos demais, quando Melaney passou em alta velocidade, rindo como uma criança, com Danniel logo atrás. O mais chocado com certeza era Peter

-Aqueles eram...?

-Aham...

-E eles estavam...?

-Parece que sim...

Após algumas piscadas em estado de choque, os três disparam atrás deles. Era uma cena incrivelmente bizarra, observada do castelo. A adoravel monitora Melaney correndo em alta velocidade e rindo histericamente pela propriedade do castelo, seguida de perto pelo Sonserino traidor e marotamente fascinante Danniel, que parecia se dirvertir muito com a situação. Alguns metros atrás, vinham o respeitavel e sempre prestativo monitor Edward, a delicada escocesa Clarisse e o estupefato segundanista Peter. Hilariante.


	12. Barão

-Melzinha?

-Quê?

-O que está escrevendo?

-O que te parece?

-Uma carta.

-Então, o que você acha que é?

Silencio, durante o qual Dan apenas fitou divertidamente a amiga, que não interrompera sua escrita por um instante nos ultimos dez minutos.

-Tá, então, para quem é a carta?

-Minha tia Rosmerta.

-Ah... A dona do Três Vassouras, em Hogsmeade?

-Não conheço nenhuma outra Tia Rosmerta, então, acho que sim.

-Sim, mas eu não sabia que era sua tia.

Melaney descansou a pena com um suspiro, encarando o amigo. Havia se passado dois dias dês de o incidente na partida de Quadribol. Depois das primeiras cinco horas, Danniel se esqueceu totalmente de fazer drama e tudo parecia normal. Tirando, é claro, o gesso ainda no braço do sonserino.

-Tudo bem, ela me mandou uma carta ontem e eu estou respondendo para ela me mandar o Barão. Satisfeito?

-Barão é o seu gato, não?

-Clara te contou, eu presumo. - Voltou a escrever, mais devagar.

-Pro Ed, que contou pra mim. Por que Barão, no fim das contas?

-Ah... Bem, quando eu ganhei o Barão, a uns oito anos atrás... Bem, eu estava no auge de uma séria adoração por Lords Ingleses do século dezoito... - Respondeu, fazendo uma assinatura floreada na base da carta e e fechando o tinteiro. - Resultado das historias trouxas que minha tia lia para mim. Até hoje eu leio Jane Austen para relembrar.

-Huh, então a Melzinha era o tipo de pirralha que lia livros romanticos?

-Se você quer encarar assim.

Ela lacrou a carta, arrumou seus pergaminhos e se levantou, jogando a mochila nas costas.

-Vou ao corujal enviar essa carta.

-Nossa!Eu achei que você ia plantar num vaso e regar pra ver se brota! - Danniel riu da própria piada sem graça, mas parou ao verificar o olhar duro que Melaney lhe dirigia. - Tá, tá, vou entregar esse dever na caixa do Snape.

Esse evento feliz foi a cerca de três dias. Clarisse pareceu muito animada ao saber que o gato de Melaney seria trazido para Hogwarts; aparentemente, durante muitos verões, Mel e Clara ficaram em Hogsmeade, brincando com o bichano e passeando pelo povoado com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, sempre seguidas por ele. Segundo a escocesa, o felino "inspirava sobriedade", ou coisa do gênero. Ed assentiu, tomando seu suco de abóbora, mas Dan ficou o resto do dia dizendo as armaduras e quadros como eles pareciam sobrios. Até que, é claro, os quadros manderam ele calar a boca porque o retrato do frade Bêbado saiu atacando as barricas da gravura de uma vinicola no terceiro andar, para manter a fama. Bem, é a vida.

-Mas então, quando nosso querido felino deve chegar? - Perguntou Clara, fitando seu almoço. Ironicamente, salmão defumado.

-Tia Rosmerta disse que viria traze-lo hoje, mas com essa chuva, não sei não...

Realmente, chovia baldes a dois dias, initerruptamente. Parecia que estavam tentando virar o lago sobre a escola e inunda-la de uma vez. Isso se o lago já não tivesse transbordado, é claro.

-A estrada até Hogsmeade não deve encher, já que o caminho é pelos morros; pode ser que ela venha quando a chuva abrandar. - Disse Ed, servindo Mel de suco de abobora, mesmo o copo estando na metade.

-Ou então, ela pode estar vindo numa canoa. - Completou Dan, piscando para a amiga na tentativa de anima-la. Na verdade, os dias depois do envio da carta foram cheio de espectativa por parte da monita. A animação era obvia, e Danniel sabia que reconheceria Barão mesmo sem nunca te-lo visto, só pelas horas que a morena perdera descrevendo-o repetidamente.

Melaney apenas sorriu agradecida e voltou sua atenção para sua sopa.

Silencio...

-Pelo amor de deus, Melzinha, se você quer tanto esse gato, vamos atrás dele! - Exclamou Danniel, sobressaltando todos depois de uns minutos de silencio.

-Como é que é? - Aparentemente, Mel tinha encarado na defensiva.

-Calma ai! Eu só estou dizendo pra gente não depender da sua tia! Vamos buscar esse gato! - Dan já estava de pé, puxando-a em direção as escadarias de marmore.

-... - Melaney dessa vez estava sem ação. Olhou para os amigos, a procura de alguma atitude por parte deles, mas Clara apenas acenava afirmativamente e Ed fazia sinal para fazer o que quisesse com uma colher. - ... Tá falando sério...?

-Se estou! Vamos deixar as mochilas na sala comunal e ir buscar o seu gato de uma vez!

Quando se deu conta, Mel já estava sendo arrastada pelos corredores pelo amigo, se deixando levar como uma bonequinha de pano. Danniel passava por tapeçarias e corredores que ela nem identificava quais seriam, e disse a senha tão rápido que o quadro da mulher gorda não estava nem na metade de abrir e ela já estava puxando a amiga pela abertura. Jogou a propria mochila com um baque no sofá, e fez o mesmo com a dela. Mel não viu direito, mas ele estava com alguma coisa na mão quando saiu puxando-a de novo até o corrredor da cozinha.

-Como a gente vai sair do castelo em pleno dia de aula sem se meter em encrenca?

-Com um salão alagado e professores ocupados. - Respondeu Dan, apontando com malícia para o saguão. Como o lago havia transbordado e a chuva não dava trégua, o chão de marmore so saguão estava completamente alagado. Quer dizer, Filch estava fazendo o que podia com seu rodo, mas nenhum professor estava ajudando e, sinceramente, vocês já viram o tamanho daquele saguão???

-Tá, e o que vamos fazer com relação ao senhor ameixa desidratada? - Mel apoiou-se na parede com os braços cruzados, olhando cansadamente para o zelador.

-Ah, só uma pequena distração. - O sorriso malicioso de Danniel apenas aumentou, acenando com a varinha displicentemente em direção ao corredor das marmorras. Em questão de segundos, ouviu-se uma pequena explosão, o barulho de coisas caindo e algo quebrando. O miado de um gato e lá estava Filch se distanciando das portas de carvalho.

-O que você fez? - Mel olhou espantada para o corredor onde o zelador sumia. Dan a empurrou em direção ao saguão apressadamente.

-Vai na frente, que eu te conto depois. Me espere lá fora para garantir.

E lá estava ela, a monitora mais certinha de Griffinoria, atravessando o saguão inundado apressadamente e saindo na chuva, clandestinamente, só para buscar seu gato. Mas eu acho que já comentei... O mundo estava vindo a baixo lá fora, e não foram preciso nem dois minutos na chuva para que a morena esquecesse o que era estar seca. Pensando bem, ela estaria mais seca se tivesse mergulhado no lago de roupa e tudo. Bem, fazer o que? A unica saida era se aproximar da orla da floresta para se proteger um pouco dos pingos. Não que isso adiantasse muito. A chuva passava pelas folhas em goteiras incessantes, mas pelo menos era mais escondido do que ficar parada no meio dos gramados.

Nenhum sinal de Danniel. Provavelmente Filch voltara antes do esperado; se ele não tivesse querido dar cobertura a ela, os dois provavelmente já estariam a caminho, e a menos tempo de voltar para o calor da torre Griffinoria. Era exatamente isso que Mel estava pensando, distraida observando o castelo, a espera do sonserino, quando ouviu um ruido.

Ruido? Não sabia bem se era isso mesmo. Parecia um animal... É... Uma respiração descompassada e rascante, dentro da floresta. Ela se virou, assustada, sentindo os joelhos tremerem de frio e temor. O que quer que fosse, não estava longe, e pequeno não era. A cortina de chuva que caia por entre as árvores, que atenuava ainda mais a escuridão na floresta, não permitia que ela visse além. Quando se deu conta, o som se afastou até desaparecer. Substituido pelo de alguem correndo na grama.

-O meu feitiço não foi muito longe, tive que dar um jeitinho... - Era Danniel. Ofegava como se tivesse corrido a maratona, mas era ele.

-Dan... Tinha alguma coisa na floresta... - Ela se agarrou no braço do amigo, na tentativa de fazer suas pernas pararem de tremer.

-Na floresta? - Danniel ficou a observar as arvores por longos minutos, nos quais Melaney pareceu recuperar o controle sobre suas funções motoras, e se deu conta que embaixo ou não das arvores, eles estavam mais ensopados que nunca. - ... Bom, deve ter sido algum animal fugindo da chuva...

-É... Deve ter sido...

-Por falar em chuva, você tá parecendo um peixe fora d'água! - Foi só então que Mel pode perceber que, diferente dela, Danniel estava debaixo de um guarda-chuva. - Sabe, quando se sai na chuva, nem sempre é pra se molhar.

E lá estava ela mais uma vez; a monitora certinha e aluna responsavel, saindo do colégio sem permissão com um dos alunos-problema, em pleno horário de aula, embaixo do maior toró que a escola já vira, _sem guarda-chuva_. Bom, fazer o que? Deu as costas ao não-tão-emcharcado-Danniel-só-com-a-barra-da-calça-e-as-mangas-molhadas e rumou de volta para o castelo.

-Pra onde você vai?

-Voltar pro castelo. Aliais, eu nem devia ter concordado com essa ideia maluca de sair na chuva atrás do barão! Ah, não, espera! Eu não concordei! Você que saiu como o maluco que conseguie ser e me arrastou para uma possivel pneumonia!

-Pensei que você queria pegar logo esse gato! - Dan a acompanhou apressadamente, ainda coberto pelo guarda-chuva.

-E queria! Mas o que você espera que eu faça, conjure um bote ou coisa assim?

-Na verdade, a ideia original seria... - Disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço com um sorriso maroto. - Você ficar debaixo do meu guarda-chuva, peixinho.

Lá estava ela. A monitora-modelo, a aluna-exemplo, a leoa mais moralmente consciente de hogwarts, _sentindo suas pernas bambas_. Tinha esquecido o frio. A chuva era apenas um ruido distante em seus ouvidos. Por milésimos de segunto, chegou a cogitar a ideia de pular em cima de Danniel.

Claro que não aconteceu. Maldito raciocinio lógico! Não que Dan teria se importado. Na verdade, o sorriso maroto já tinha se desfeito a muito tempo, para dar lugar a uma expressão de encanto. Digo... Melzinha ficava realmente linda quando estava encharcada e sem toda aquela postura de quem sabe o que faz.

Clara ficaria tão chocada quanto Mel ficara a duas semanas. Mas, indo contra todas as espectativas da autora, os dois simplesmente mudaram de direção, seguindo pela trilha submersa que levaria aos portões da propriedade. Pelo menos, durante o percurso, Danniel escorregou sua mão pelo braço da menina, até segurar sua mão. Ela sentiu. E ela deixou. Já é um começo.

O caminho foi silencioso, atrasado pelas poças do tamanho de lagos e pela lama que prendia os pés dos dois. Não puderam continuar de mãos dadas depois de um tempo, com o risco de um puxar o outro por acidente. Foi um percurso longo e cansativo, e ao fim, os dois tinham lama até a metade das pernas, e o guarda-chuva não tinha adiantado muita coisa. Quase duas horas depois de sairem do castelo, os dois avistaram as primeiras casas do vilarejo.

-Aiaiai, a cara da ria Rosmerta quando me vir assim...

-Assim como? Toda molhada e coberta de lama? Ou na companhia de alguem tão atraente quanto...

-Um Focinho-Curto Suéco?

-Essa doeu fundo, querida Me...Ohhhhh! - Na tentativa de fazer mais uma de suas poses dramáticas totalmente fingidas, Dan escorrega numa poça particularmente funda, se amparando milagrosamente como os braços a poucos centimetros de mergulhar na terra.

-Hahaha, aposto que foi fundo mesmo! - A menina ria como uma criança em parque de diversões, abrigada pelo inutil guarda-chuva enquanto Danniel tentava limpar as mãos e os braços com a água da chuva, sem muito sucesso.

-Na verdade, eu impedi a queda muito bem, obrigada. - Respondeu Dan, encenando melhor sua expressão de ofendido.

-Ora, não adiantou muita coisa, se quer saber. - Mel se aproximou rindo, e molhou a mão, estendendo-a na chuva, para limpar os riscos de lama que cairam no rosto do amigo. - Vai precisar de bastante água quente para ficar limpo de novo.

-Significa que eu estou disposto a me afogar e virar um montro de lama por um gato.

-Tambem que você não faz muita questão de estar limpo, mas a sua conclusão é mais agradavel.

-Olha só quem fala, você também não está muito diferente, sabe? - Ele respondeu, segurando o pulso de Mel com um sorriso maroto. Novamente, as pernas dela começaram a tremer ligeiramente. - Mas quem sabe, a sua querida tia não possa fazer alguma coisa a respeito?

-Isso se ela não tiver um ataque antes...

Caminhavam no inicio da vila, já com algumas casas e lojinhas familiares ladeando o caminho. Claro que, com aquele tempo, ninguem estava do lado de fora para ver o casal passando, totalmente combertos de lama, exaustos da caminhada, e mesmo assim, rindo. Claro, numa situação como a deles, não rir era dificil, olhando um para o outro, ambos cobertos de lama e totalment encharcados. A essa altura, o guarda-chuva já estava fechado e carregado debaixo do braço de Danniel. E tambem é claro que eles pararam de rir no momento em que a porta dos fundos do Três Vassouras se abriu. Porque a pessoa que atendera a porta não era Madame Rosmerta. Não, aquela barba longa prateada e os oclinhos meia-lua sobre o nariz torto não pertenciam á dona do bar. Nem mesmo os olhos azuis cintilantes que fitavam os dois.

Exatamente. Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, detentor da Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, membro da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e Chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, estava parado à porta dos fundos do Três Vassouras, fitando seus alunos com o profundo interesse de quem sabe o que vem a seguir.

-Ora, ora, parece que chegar atrasado é um hábito... Mas, quem sou eu para reclamar, com a estrada naquele estado...

-Prof...Professor Dumbledore???

-Melaney! Por Merlin, eu estava tão preocupada! E olhe só para você! Parece que andou brincando nas poças de lama! Oh, Morgana, tudo isso por um gato... - Madame Rosmerta vinha logo atrás, carregando duas toalhas limpas, que fez questão de envolver nos dois.

-Tia Rosmerta???

-Ou isso ou um casal de Bichos-Papões muito realistas, considerando a sua cara. - Respondeu a bruxa, encaminhando-os para dentro.

-De fato, seria uma experiencia curiosa.

-Alvo disse que vocês viriam mas, francamente, nunca pensei que você sairia do castelo com um tempo desses, mesmo com as aulas canceladas!

-Disse...Nós...Aulas... O que!?!?!?!?

-Senhorita MacDenn, eu avisei a sua tia que a senhorita viria visita-la, como me pediu! Não está lembrada?

-Eu...

-Hora essa, veja suas roupas... _Limpar_!

Enquando o diretor tratava de encaminhar os dois para dentro da pequena cozinha, a dona do bar limpou rapidamente a lama, deixando-os apenas ensopados, como se fosse pouco, enrolados em suas toalhas. Danniel aparentava estar bem calmo diante da situação; já Mel, ainda estava processando os ultimos cinco minutos de sua vida, enquanto seu Diretor sentava-se numa cadeira em frente aos alunos e Madame Rosmerta se encaminhava para a bancada.

-Então... Querida, quem é o seu amigo? De Hogwarts, eu posso ver.

-Ah... É... Titia, esse é o Danniel... Ah... Dan, essa é minha tia Rosmerta.

-Hum... Acho que me lembro de você no meu bar uma ou duas vezes... Com um garotinho, Peter, eu acho. Seu irmão eu suponho... A semelhança é bem grande.

-Sim, eu costumo traze-lo para uma cerveja manteigada no inverno. - Danniel e Rosmerta trocaram sorrisos amigaveis, quando o moreno sentiu algo fofo roçando em suas pernas úmidas. - Ei!

Na verdade, o que ele supos ser amor ao felino que Mel andara demonstrando, na verdade, era total adoração. Apenas o vislumbre do gato a fez saltar da cadeira para o chão e abraça-lo com força. O animal começou a lamber o rosto da dona, de uma maneira muito incomum para um gato, pensando bem.

-Barão! Ah, querido Barão, como eu senti a sua falta...

Barão era um belo gato. Foi a primeira coisa que Dan conseguiu pensar. Era de diferentes tons de cinza, com listras pretas finas que se espalhavam a partir de sua coluna flexivel, e as patas brancas pareciam muito macias quando se colocaram nos braços de sua dona.

-Ele tentou fugir pelo menos três vezes hoje, querida. Mais um pouco e acho que teriamos um gato afogado!

-Nem pense uma coisa dessas. - Murmurou Mel em resposta a tia, dando três batidas na madeira.

-Então, esse é o famoso Barão, hum? Muito prazer, vossa... Ah... Baronidade. - Dan ergueu-se de maneira pomposa e fez uma grande mesura até o chão.

-Hora, deixe disso, Danniel, é só um nome!

-Tá, mas a gente quase se afogou por causa desse gato.

-Só porque você quis. Eu não te forcei a nada, Danny.

-Creio, Senhorita McDenn, que o Senhor Spedler percebeu a sua urgencia em ver seu gato. De fato, muitos professores estiveram comentando a sua impaciencia nos ultimos dias... E alguns alunos tambem.

-Querida, acho que esse seu amor pelo seu gato está indo longe demais...

-Permita-me discordar, Rosmerta. O amor por um animal é muito natural e saudavel, principalmente na idade da sua sobrinha... Eles ensinam... Responsabilidade. - Com esta ultima palavra, o diretor de Hogwarts, mirou Danniel por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

-Bom... Eu nunca tive um bichinho...

-Ah, isso explica _muita _coisa. - Observou Mel, acariciando maliciosamente o dorso felpudo de Barão. - Talvez devesse arranjar um... Quem sabe um pufoso?

-Parece peludo de mais, se é que me entende. Mas um bichicho até que parece uma boa ideia.

-E que tal um gato?

-Sabe, Mel, os pelos...

-Tá, e um sapo?

-Irc, viscoso!

-Um rato?

-Muito pequeno.

-Um cachorro?

-Você sabe melhor que ninguem que não pode.

-Uma segundanista tem um Lagarto...

-Um comedor de moscas?

-E que tal uma coruja?

-Igual a Diana?

-Ah... Bom, pelo menos é útil...

-Não, parece uma boa ideia... Eu sempre quis uma coruja. Aliais, por será que eu nunca tive uma coruja?

-Bem, o correio tambem oferece um sistema de adoção das corujas mas novas; - Disse madame Rosmerta, entrando na conversa. - Se enviar suas caracteristicas, eles lhe mandam uma coruja que julguem compativel para que você escolha. Parece que funciona, pelo que ouvi dizer.

-É... Pode ser uma ideia... Mas mesmo sair para ir no correio num tempo desses me parece suicídio. - Pela janela da cozinha era possivel ver que a chuva havia apertado consideravelmente, se é que era possível.

-Não por isso. - Mel parou no meio do movimento de acariacar Barão para levantar e ir até um dos armários da cozinha. Abrindo uma das portas superiores, tirou lá de dentro um pote do tamanho de um punho, ainda com o gato no colo, e voltou-se para sua tia.

-Titia, será que o Senhor Gaspar concordaria em nos atender?

-Hum... Vamos ver, sim?

Cinco minutos depois, um senhor curvado e de aparencia cansada atravessava um portal de chamas na lareira para a cozinha de Madame Rosmerta.

-Aqui, Gaspar. Wisky de Fogo, vai ajudar a esquentar.

-Uh... Obrigado, Rosmerta... Ah... - O Velha Gaspar sentou-se pesadamente numa cadeira, bebendo um longo gole da bebida rubra. - Bom, bom, agora... O que posso fazer por você?

-Veja bem, Gaspar... Acho que se lembra da minha sobrinha, Melaney...

-Oh, sim, a pequena Mel-mel.

-Sim, mas já faz tempo... Bem, este amigo dela está interessado numa coruja.

Gaspar olhou para Danniel com visivel interesse. Os olhos cor-de-terra estavam focados com tamanha intensidade em seu rosto que ele podia sentir o ponto exato onde eles miravam.

-Hum... Claro, claro... Qual o seu nome, filho?

-É... Danniel Spedler, senhor.

-Hum... Você deve ter uns... Quinze anos, imagino... Um pouco tarde para começar um laço de amizade animal, se quer saber, mas ainda há tempo para você... Corujas são animais muito fieis, sabe? Já tive corujas que quase morreram só para entregar um cartão de aniversário. Espero que esteja preparado para cuidar de um animal que merece nada além do seu total respeito.

-Ah... Sim, senhor.

-Corujas não são simples mascotes rapaz. Uma coruja bem tratada pode dar a vida por você. Mas não pode ser qualquer coruja, deve ser a SUA coruja. É como seu melhor amigo, só pode haver uma em que você realmente confia. Entenda isso, ou nem todas as corujas do mundo poderão te servir de amigo.

-Sim, senhor.

-Bom, bom, agora, Melaney, como você define o seu amigo aqui?

Mel, que estivera observando toda a cena por cima de uma caneca de chocolate quente, engasgou no ato. Seu olhar foi do velho Gaspar até Danniel, que a ficou encarando por um minuto e meio até a moça suspirar e se sentar ao lado dele.

-É muito irresponsavel, isso ele é. - Começou a menina, evitando olhar para o amigo. - E muito chato quando quer. O Danniel não leva nada a sério e sempre fala sem pensar para se arrepender depois.

-Ei!...

Mas o senhor Gaspar fez sinal para ele se silenciar.

-Apesar disso... É, até que ele sabe ser um bom amigo. É divertido e compreensivo. E muito maroto. E adora provocar os outros com suas gracinhas. E...

-Tá, tá, Mel, já deu pro homem ter uma noção!

-Só mais uma coisa! - Ela riu, cobrindo a boca dele. - Bom, a gente se conhece a pouco tempo... Mas eu não sei como eu e a Clara sobrevivemos a Hogwarts sem as suas gracinhas.

Apesar de Danniel estar abobado de mais para perceber e Mel estar se divertindo as custas da cara dele, tanto Madame Rosmerta quanto Dumbledore viram o Senhor Gaspar erguer uma sombrancelha, enrugando a testa idosa. O senhor ainda teve tempo de trocar um olhar curioso com os outros antes de voltar a chamar a atenção dos jovens.

-Bem, se é esse o caso, tenho um jovem macho que deve lhe servir. Um tipinho difícil... Acho que se darão muito bem. Terá uma semana para mudar de ideia, então eu mandarei a conta. - Disse o velho, erguendo-se de sua cadeira em direção ao fogo que voltara a crepitar vermelho.

-Não se preocupe, querido, eu ficarei com ele até que a chuva pare, e então você poderá fazer sua experiencia. - Madame Rosmerta se adiantou em dizer, quando Dan fez menção de abrir a boca para falar.

-E por falar em chuva, não podemos nos demorar muito. -Começou o professor, tambem se levantando da mesa. - De fato, o melhor seria irmos agora mesmo.

-Bem, eu não recomendaria sair pela porta, Alvo. Tome, um pouco de Pó de Flu nunca feriu ninguem.

Dois minutos depois, Danniel e Melaney, ainda carregando Barão no colo, saiam da lareira da sala comunal, para o grande espanto de Clara e Ed, que estavam jogando xadrez bruxo nas poltronas bem em frente.

-Minha nossa! - Exclamou Clarisse, saltando meio metro da cadeira.

-Vocês até que estão bem secos. - Comentou Ed, enquanto uma de suas torres levava um bispo de Clara a nocaute.

-Secos e cansados, chega pra lá! - Dan empurrou as mochilas dos amigos, que se encontravam numa poltrona em frente à mesinha de jogo, e jogou-se pesadamente sobre ele, suspirando de satisfação.

-Ah, Mel! Você trouxe o Barão! - Clara bateu palminhas ao ver o felino ronronando no colo da amiga.

-É, minha tia deixou eu trazer pro castelo. - Respondeu Mel, acariciando o mascote satisfeita. Ela, ao contrario do amigo, fez menção de seguir para a escada do dormitório feminino, mas pareceu mudar de ideia. Parou ao pé da escada e se voltou para os amigos. Claro que eles não estavam prestando muita atenção no que ele fazia, mas com certeza viram quando a jovem plantou um beijo na bochecha de Danniel.

-Obrigada pela companhia. Eu não iria sem você.

E só então Mel subiu a escada para o dormitório. Danniel estava abobado; Ed sorria daquela forma séria de sempre; Clara não pode conter uma risadinha de satisfação. Mais um dia chuvoso na sala comunal da Grifinória.

-Bem, isso sim foi uma recompensa, não acha? Vindo da garota que explodiu a porta da sua cabine. - Disse Edward, fazendo sinal que era a vez de Clarisse.

-Ela é sem sombra de dúvidas a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci.

Mas não foi assim que acabou. Aconteceu uma coisa antes, uma coisa que mal seria lembrada depois, como um sonho. Pode até ter sido; mas o fato é que quando acordou no meio da noite, Danniel daria de cara com barão, de pé em seu peito, o fitando com os grandes olhos amarelos. No entanto, ele esqueceria desse fato no momento em que voltasse a se cobrir.


	13. Chapter 13

Hum... É claro que a Clara e o Ed ficaram simplesmente jogando xadrez a tarde inteira, esperando os dois pirados voltarem. Eles realmente não tem nada melhor pra fazer... QUAL É?????

Bom, a primeira coisa que o Ed fez quando os doidos saíram foi se erguer num salto. Clara que a Clara ergueu os olhos, surpresa, de seu salmão.

-Quer dar uma volta?

Clarisse ergueu uma sobrancelha, espiando com o canto do olho uma das janelas lavadas pela chuva.

-Aqui mesmo. - Ed se apressou em dizer. - Pra matar o tempo.

A ruiva mirou seu salmão (já frio, vale acrescentar) por uns instantes, até levantar um olhar tristonho.

-Podemos só esperar as tortinhas de caramelo?

Ed riu do vício da amiga, e lhe estendeu a mão carinhosamente.

-Podemos ir na cozinha buscar, se você quiser.

Clara já estava puxando Ed entusiasmada para fora do salão antes que ele sequer reparasse que ela estava de pé. Vício é uma coisa muito séria.

-Mas então, e agora?

-O quê?

-Bom, nossos amigos saíram durante um dilúvio para pegar um gato.

-Pois é...

-Isso prova que o Danniel está disposto a morrer por um felino.

-Hum... Acho que não é pelo gato que ele está indo.

-Nem a Mel.

Clara olhou para Edward, com uma expressão vazia enquanto ele fazia cócegas numa pêra de tinta a óleo.

-Vai dizer que você não acha que eu estou certo?

-Honestamente, estou mais preocupado com ele. - Respondeu a jovem, enquanto o loiro girava a maçaneta. Mas ele não teve tempo de indagar o porquê, já que no instante seguinte, ela estava saltitando até o elfos doméstico mais próximo. Em cinco minutos, os dois se encontravam sentados numa mesinha de pedra próxima a grande lareira da cozinha, um de frente para o outro, separados por uma grande bandeja de tortinhas de caramelo, que Clara comia satisfeita.

-Por que está mais preocupada com o Dan?

-Ah... Bom, e Mel é meio difícil nessa questão em particular. Nunca teve nenhum namorado. - Respondeu a ruiva, pegando mais uma tortinha.

-E o que há de errado nisso? - Clara parou no meio do movimento ao dar com a sobrancelha levantada de Ed, num claro sinal de censura.

-Bom... Nada... Mas no caso da Mel, não foi por falta de oportunidade, sabe, ela é bem bonita...

-E...?

-Pelo que eu conheço dela, diria que tem medo.

-E você não tem medo de se relacionar com alguém? - Novamente, o tom de contida censura. Normalmente, isso irritaria qualquer pessoa, mas, no máximo, fez Clara ficar embaraçada.

-Hum, todo mundo tem medo de... Se expor para outra pessoa ou coisa assim, mas a _Mel_... Ela tem pavor, horror mesmo, só de desconfiar que alguém tem interesse por ela...

-Como ela pode saber?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por longos minutos. As tortinhas ficaram momentaneamente esquecidas. Por algum tempo, foi só aquilo, azul no cinza, até uma tora da lareira estalar, sobressaltando Clara, que respondeu vagarosamente.

-Dá para saber. Não é o tipo de coisa que passa despercebida. Principalmente quando...

-Sim?

-... Quando é uma pessoa como o Danniel.

Ed ficou brincando com uma tortinha, com uma expressão hipnotizada, tão silenciosamente que Clarisse chegou a duvidar que o tinha ouvido perguntar:

-Sobre aquele dia na biblioteca, a Melaney disse alguma coisa?

-Ela... - Clara parecia estar com dificuldade em fazer sentenças muito extensas hoje. Mas o fato é que o olhar de Edward, curvado sob a mesa, rodando uma tortinha na mão, inseriu sua mente em tal estado de torpor que as palavras simplesmente pararam no meio do caminho.

-...Clarisse?

-Hum...?

-Seria tão ruim assim? O medo dela pode ser tão grande?

-... Dependendo da pessoa... Eu acho que não...

-Se você disse que é tão fácil assim, ela já deve ter percebido a inclinação do Danniel, e se não fugiu até agora, bom sinal. Não concorda?

Ela apenas assentiu, voltando a morder uma tortinha e mirando seu olhar no fogo que crepitava.

**Palavrinhas da autora!!!**

**Oi pessoal/**

**Bom, eu sei que esse capítulo está incrivelmente pequeno, e sim, ele se resume a dois momentos da Clara e o Ed, mas honestamente, eu não pude evitar!!! Quer dizer, eles não são secundários, e eu acho que dei muita atenção à Mel e o Dan ultimamente. De qualquer forma, esse capítulo foi só para ilustrar o que aconteceu durante a ausencia dos pombinhos. Depois de terminar as tortinhas, os dois foram para a sala comunal e ficaram jogando xadrez, como vocês deve imaginar.**

**Eu estou passando por um bloqueio criativo no momento, então, os próximos capítulos devem demorar u.u"**


End file.
